Imperfecta Perfeccion
by Lykan Youko
Summary: A Doble D le gusta Kevin, a Kevin le gusta Doble D, todo tendria que ser sencillo y fluir naturalmente de ello... pero a la vida le gusta hacer bromas pesadas... Ni Kevin ni Doble D se imaginaban todo lo que tendrian que pasar para realmente poder estar juntos, ni siquiera se imaginaban que iban a estar juntos...
1. Idiotas

**:::Disclaimer:::**

_Ed, Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen. Hago esto por diversión y placer._

_Es el primer KevEdd que hago, espero sea de su agrado. Podría decirse que también es mi primer fic, pero la verdad es que ya había escrito algunos antes pero simplemente desaparecieron._

* * *

**+Imperfecta Perfección+**

**Capitulo 1: Idiotas.**

Eddy estaba furioso con la situación. Doble D y Kevin?! Y todo era su culpa! Por imprudente, por cobarde y por ser un mal amigo, él lo sabía y se sentía culpable, y quizá esa culpa que sentía hacia que no pudiera decirle nada, y también el hecho de que ahora Kevin acaparaba todo el tiempo y atención del Cabeza de Calcetín, y sin mencionar que cuando este no veía Kevin amenazaba a Eddy diciéndole que no se acerque a Doble D.

Todo comenzó desde el incidente; una buena estafa, mucho dinero, mal lugar para disfrutarlo, mal momento para quedarse. Esos sujetos no solo eran más que ellos, eran mucho más fuertes. Ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar enfrentarles, solo debían correr. Ed, el más grande y fuerte de los tres, aunque alcanzaron a golpearlo un poco se las ingenió para huir; Eddy, el más escurridizo, logró salvar parte del dinero y correr junto a Ed; pero Doble D, el cerebrito, ni era fuerte, escurridizo o rápido… Eddy se dio cuenta muy tarde que se había quedado atrás.

Lo peor era que Doble D no estaba molesto con él, al menos si lo hubiera estado hubiera sido más fácil tener un momento con él con la escusa de disculparse y con ello también decirle que había perdido la cabeza al pasar tiempo con Kevin. Nada bueno podría salir de ello, Eddy sabía muy bien que Doble D solo saldría herido, y aunque Kevin estuviera siendo amable con él ahora, y hasta un poco posesivo, seguía siendo el mismo idiota que los molestaba hace solo poco tiempo atrás.

- Eddy, estas exagerando, Kevin no es tan malo como crees. – decía Doble D cada que Eddy intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. En realidad no podía decirle directamente todo lo que temía.

Ni el mismo Cabeza de Calcetín se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía con él mismo. Eddy se lo esperaba, siempre supo que Doble D no era igual que el resto, es decir, demasiado sensible, demasiado limpio, demasiado vocabulario, demasiado nerd como para ser como el resto, y quizá para el resto no fue tan obvio porque justamente se había juntado con él y con Ed, o quizá con Jimmy allí nunca pudieron verlo. Pero para Eddy, con tanto tiempo que pasaba con él, no le fue difícil darse cuenta que tarde o temprano Doble D descubriría su verdadera inclinación.

Pero gracias a él, sucedió demasiado temprano, y el idiota aun no se daba cuenta! No se daba cuenta de su boba sonrisa cuando estaba cerca de Kevin, no se daba cuenta de los suspiros cada que se despedían, no se daba cuenta del sonrojo en su rostro cada que Kevin se le acercada demasiado! Quizá Kevin si se daba cuenta! Quizá lo hacia apropósito para aprovecharse de su cerebro y eventualmente convencerle de que hiciera todas sus tareas! Y antes de que pudiera decirle todo ello a su amigo, recordaba que él mismo había hecho eso en el pasado.

Pero ahora era diferente, realmente había llegado a quererlo como su amigo, realmente se preocupaba por eel, y aunque hubiera sido un cobarde aquella vez, cuando se dio cuenta que Doble D se había quedado atrás, volvió, pero claro, ya era muy tarde. Estaba aliviado de que estuviera bien, pero le daba rabia que fuera gracias a Kevin.

- Te lo advierto, enano, deja de buscarlo. – le susurraba amenazante Kevin después de interrumpir sus intentos por hablar con Doble D. Si antes le temía un poco, ahora realmente le temía mucho, la pubertad había sido muy generosa con Kevin y no solo era apariencia, no por nada sin mucho esfuerzo se había convertido en uno de los abusivos mas temidos de la secundaria a pocos días de ingresar en ella, y al ser el atleta estrella era el favorito de los profesores e incluso líder de otros abusivos de cursos superiores, y como la vida era tan injusta, también el rompecorazones más cotizado. Eddy aprendió a no molestarlo más y a ignorarlo por su propia seguridad.

Y para agregar un elemento más en su gran lista de cosas que lo hacían genial, Kevin poseía la moto más estupenda de todo el lugar. La amaba tanto como había amado a su bicicleta en la infancia. Y curiosamente todo esto había sido lo que había salvado a Doble D y lo que en primer lugar los había juntado.

Aunque quisiera darse todo el crédito, la verdad era que Kevin y Doble D hacia un tiempo que se llevaban bien, es más, la verdad era que Kevin nunca había tenido un problema con el Cabeza de Calcetín, y cuando este amable y tímidamente le había ofrecido su ayuda cuando tuvo problemas con su moto, ese no-problema se convirtió en cortesía mas gratitud y aprecio con el tiempo. Si bien antes de ello Kevin había sido un abusivo con Doble D, después de esos momentos a solas en su garaje viendo como milagrosamente hacia andar de nuevo a su moto, Kevin tenia cierto trato especial con el cerebrito.

- No recuerdas cuando te empujaba por los pasillos y te hacia bromas pesadas? – le insistía Eddy a Edd.

- Las bromas te las hacia a ti, sí, es verdad que yo también salía afectado a veces, pero ya se disculpó y, bueno, ha cambiado – lo defendía siempre.

La verdad era que había cambiado, y no solo con Edd, si no con todos, incluyéndolo. A veces tenía algunos deslices, cuando tenía presión de sus amigos, pero siempre tenía el cuidado de no lastimar o involucrar a Doble D.

- Pero cuando sus amigotes se den cuenta, tú serás quien salga lastimado.

- Perdona, que dijiste Eddy? – Doble D era su amigo, y aunque quería protegerlo de lo que estaba seguro sucedería, no sabía cómo. A veces era tan testarudo.

- Ven a mi casa después de clases. Necesito decirte algo import—

-Otra de tus estafas?! – Kevin golpeo los casilleros tan bruscamente que ambos Eds se sobresaltaron. – No lo creo enano, el Doble Tonto ya tiene un compromiso conmigo. – lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que incluso Doble D se sintió lo suficientemente intimidado como para decir algo. Eddy no tuvo realmente tiempo de decir nada mas, Kevin tomó a Doble D del brazo y se lo llevo a quien sabe donde, sin embargo Doble D le regaló una débil sonrisa antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos. Una sonrisa de disculpa?

- Es un idiota! – ambos lo eran.

* * *

Después de clases no vio a su amigo por ningún lado y resignado volvió a su casa junto con Ed. A pesar de que Ed fuera un tonto, él también se daba cuenta de la ausencia del otro, y quizá él era quien mas sufría ya que pensaba que Doble D estaría molesto con él. Eddy sabía que no era así, pero como podría explicarle el por qué Doble D ya no se juntaba con ellos? Opto por decirle que tenía muchas tareas y tenía que estudiar más cosas que ellos. Aun así Ed seguía triste.

- Saludos, Eddy, Ed – al llegar a la puerta de su casa Doble D ya estaba allí esperándolos. Ed lo recibió efusivamente y Eddy solo pudo preguntar.

- Que paso con—

- Practica con el equipo. Se olvido que la tenia, pero fue muy amable en traerme hasta aquí de todas formas. – Se apresuro el explicar Doble D. – Aprovechemos antes de que cambie de opinión. – Eddy les hizo entrar a ambos, y como solo quería hablar con Doble D, puso unas películas para que Ed se distrajera y pudieran hablar con tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo compartir un momento entre amigos.

Hubo un momento donde ninguno dijo nada de nada, pero era más para dejar que Ed se concentrara por completo y dejara de ponerles atención. Técnica que usaban siempre que querían hablar solo ellos dos.

- Acaso ya eres su esclavo? – empezó Eddy en un susurro, el otro no tuvo que decir nada, solo darle una mirada haciéndole saber que su comentario fue muy inapropiado. – Lo siento, pero eso parece. Ya no podemos ni hablar o armar estafas como antes. Además, por tu comentario hace rato…

- No es lo que crees, Eddy – respondió calmadamente mirándolo a los ojos.

- No? Entonces qué es?

- Somos amigos.

- Amigos? Acaso no recuerd—

- Ya sé lo que dirás, y te responderé lo mismo. Ha cambiado.

- Ok, ok, sé que no llegaremos a ningún lado con eso – respondió un poco cansado de la situación – Pero al menos explícame por que no deja que nos veamos? – pregunto Eddy acusatoriamente. Doble D sonrió ligeramente mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

- Desconfía de ti. Tiene miedo que otra vez… -dudó un momento - … que otra vez suceda lo de la anterior vez.

- Fue un accidente – respondió Eddy un poco dolido y arrepentido – te juro que en cuanto me di cuenta volví.

- Lo sé. Y lo entiendo. Pero para Kevin eso no es relevante. El solo esta protegiéndome. Y según él, alejándome de los problemas, que en su cabeza eres tú, Eddy. – Eddy quiso decir algo para defenderse pero Doble D lo interrumpió. – Yo se que solo fue un accidente, he intente decirle eso. Bueno, al menos logre que no te golpeara, pero no puedo quitarle la idea de que fue tu culpa y que lo harás otra vez. Yo le dije que eres bueno, pero por ahora sigue paranoico y no me escucha.

- Le dijiste que yo era bueno? – Eddy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ello, aunque no se sentía merecedor que aquel pensamiento hacia él.

- Si, pero creo que el pasado y sus diferencias no le dejan verlo. – Rió Doble D – igual que a ti. Él también es bueno, Eddy, te digo que ha cambiado. – de repente las palabras de Doble D ya no sonaban tan absurdas. – El mismo se dio cuenta que estaba siendo ridículo, y accedió en traerme y no interrumpir siempre y cuando prometiera no participar en ninguna de tus estafas que probablemente planeabas y era la razón por la que me llamabas.

- Yo solo quería hablar contigo – se defendió Eddy. Pensó por un momento todas las cosas que acababa de decirle Doble D, realmente solo estaría protegiéndole? Realmente no se estaba aprovechando de él? Realmente había cambiado?

- En realidad, si quieres que esta situación cambie, deberías hablar con él. – sugirió Doble D tranquilamente. – yo lo intente, pero es un poco testarudo, además que es un poco difícil darle la contra, sabes? Aun me intimida un poco. – admitió sinceramente. Eddy pensó un momento antes de responder. Doble D es una de esas personas en las que puedes confiar plenamente en sus palabras, nunca mentía y aunque ocasionalmente solía ser sarcástico, siempre era brutalmente honesto; y cuando sugería algo usualmente era lo más acertado por hacer.

- Garantizas que no va a golpearme? – dijo Eddy finalmente un poco malhumorado. A Doble D le brillaron los ojos y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. A Eddy siempre le pareció tierno verlo así, y aunque le pesaba lo que había decidido hacer, valía toda la pena y el esfuerzo solo por ver esa sonrisa.

- Yo hablare con el – respondió emocionado mientras le abrazaba espontáneamente. Al parecer Doble D también los había extrañado mucho. Luego de ello terminaron de ver la película mucho más relajados.

* * *

- Doble Tonto me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, mas te vale que no sea ninguna de tus bromas enano. – fue el saludo que Kevin le dio a Eddy al llegar al estacionamiento del colegio donde había sido citado. Un lugar sin gente pero a vista de todos por si necesitaba testigos.

- No es ninguna broma. Solo quiero a mi amigo de vuelta. – Eddy se tuvo que morder la lengua para no devolver los insultos. Kevin solo necesitaba una provocación y adiós ambiente de pacifismo y tregua. Kevin frunció el entrecejo antes de responder.

- Tú lo perdiste por tu idiotez. – respondió seriamente. – No voy a dejar que le vuelvas a poner en peligro. – advirtió casi en un gruñido.

- Fue un accident—

- provocado por tu idiotez! – ambos se estaban enfadando un poco. Era cierto que cada que Eddy decía eso a Doble D sonaba arrepentido, pero cuando se lo decía a Kevin mas parecía un ladrido que advertía una mordida. Pero Kevin ladraba más fuerte, y obviamente mordía más fuerte.

- Y a ti que te interesa?! Por qué el repentino interés en el Cabeza de Calcetín?! Acaso quieres aprovecharte de su cerebro y que haga todas tus tareas?! – Eddy tenía que estallar y sacar todo ello en algún momento, que mejor que frente al sospechoso?

- Quieres decir igual que tú?! – respondió maliciosamente Kevin. – Como andan tus calificaciones sin él ayudándote? – Eddy se quedo un momento en silencio. La verdad era que no iban muy bien, pero se debía mas a que estaba más concentrado en recuperar a su amigo, no en que lo necesitaba para ello. Kevin sonrió satisfecho pues creyó haber dado fin a todo el asunto.

- No necesito de él para aprobar, solo lo extraño. – Eddy respiro profundamente para calmarse, no estaba allí para tener una confrontación con Kevin ni nada parecido. Estaba allí para convencerlo de que podía confiar en él. Y porque? Simplemente porque Doble D se lo había pedido. – Te admito que no he sido el mejor de los amigos, y que sí, fue mi culpa que se haya encontrado en peligro. Fui un idiota al no darme cuenta que no estaba detrás mío, y cuando me di cuenta volví, gracias al cielo ya lo habías rescatado y… -parecía que su lengua se iba a incendiar por lo que iba a decir a continuación - …de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. – Eddy quería morirse por lo que acababa de decir. Pero al parecer todo ello había calmado un poco al más alto, pues también se dio cuenta cuanto le había costado decírselo.

- La verdad es que no confío en ti – dijo Kevin seriamente luego de tomarse un tiempo para pensar que decir. – Pero el tonto parece que sí. Sé que tampoco fue buena idea alejarlos tanto, pero de qué otra forma puedo mantenerlo a salvo?

- … mmm… dime, realmente te importa Doble D?

- ciertamente más que a ti – respondió cortante. Eddy tuvo contar hasta 10 para no empezar otra discusión sin sentido.

- Se que eres más grande y más fuerte, pero si hieres a Doble D de cualquier forma te juro que te moleré a golpes – atino a decir Eddy curiosamente con mucha seguridad en la voz.

- Iba a decirte algo parecido. – Se miraron a los ojos un rato descargando ese resentimiento que siempre se habían tenido.

- No le hagas llorar – dijo Eddy finalmente un poco más bajo. Más que una amenaza parecía una súplica. Antes de que Kevin pudiera decir algo Eddy siguió hablando. – Para mí también sigues siendo solo un idiota abusivo.

- … al parecer al tonto le gusta rodearse de idiotas. – comentó Kevin un poco más relajado también un poco cansado de toda esta situación.

- Es que es un idiota. – respondió Eddy. Ambos se rieron. Y de un momento a otro todo ese odio, resentimiento y rivalidad entre ellos simplemente pareció absurdo. Ambos eran unos idiotas, era cierto, pero ahora tenían algo más en común, ese cariño raro hacia Doble D, y no por su cerebro.

- … no… no lo involucres en tus estafas, si? Especialmente las peligrosas!

- No lo hago. En aquella ocasión era algo inocente que resultó; lo que sucedió fue que nos quedamos en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No teníamos nada que ver con esa pandilla, ellos solo quisieron asaltarnos. – explicó Eddy.

- No los estafaron a ellos? – pregunto Kevin seriamente con un repentino interés en lo que tuviera que decir Eddy.

- No, al menos que se hayan vestido de niñas y se hayan encogido y adelgazado. Pero reconozco que fue imprudente quedarnos allí a esas horas, eso fue mi culpa. – admitió Eddy. Kevin pensó un momento.

- Ellos no debieron estar allí en primer lugar. Gracias Eddy, tengo que ir a saldar cuentas. – Kevin parecía estar molesto pero no con él. Fue tan raro escucharle llamarlo por su nombre que se quedo mudo mientras veía como se iba hacia su moto. – Hazme el favor de acompañar a Eddward a su casa. – se puso su casco y con un estrepitoso sonido se alejo de allí.

- Eddward? – Eddy tenía la sensación de haber visto un alienígena o algo parecido. De un momento a otro Kevin había cambiado totalmente!

Cuando fue consciente de si mismo otra vez, se dio cuenta que aun faltaba para que termine el colegio. Se apresuro a encontrar a Doble D antes de que empezaran las clases.

* * *

- Que hizo qué?! – preguntó alarmado Doble D.

- Se fue, dijo que iba a saldar unas cuentas o algo así – Eddy le había relatado toda la charla que tuvo con Kevin, al principio Doble D se alegro muchísimo al escuchar que de alguna forma habían hecho las paces, pero ahora se veía extremadamente preocupado.

- Las clases aun no terminan. – realmente eso era lo único que le preocupaba? – Que le dijiste?!

- solo le conté lo sucedido aquella vez, que no conocíamos a eso tipos – Eddy tenía el presentimiento que quizá Doble D no le había contado todo.

- oh no, Eddy, creo que acabas de provocar una guerra! – Doble D tenía los ojos bien abiertos y había empalidecido de repente. – No quise contarle todo porque si lo hacía sabía que algo malo pasaría! – se estaba poniendo un poco histérico.

- Tranquilízate Cabeza de Calcetín, puedes explicarme que sucede?!

* * *

Resulta que el Señor Popularidad no era solo un abusivo de colegio, atleta estrella y demás cosas infantiles. Gracias a su inmenso amor y pasión por su moto había conocido gente igual de obsesiva y agresiva que él, que gustaba de la popularidad y cosas extremas. Una "pandilla" de motociclistas era lo último que faltaba en la lista de cosas que hacían genial a Kevin.

Incluso Eddy había oído hablar de ellos, y en algún momento creyó que fueron ellos quienes les habían querido asaltar ese día, pues también tenían motos. Pero luego se entero que esta "pandilla" a la que pertenecía Kevin se distinguía por una cosa: No eran delincuentes. Lo parecían, pero eran justamente lo opuesto. Gustaban de recorrer las calles presumiendo sus motos y salvando y ayudando gente y animales. Esto sonaba extremadamente ridículo, pero era la verdad, aun así Eddy no pudo evitar lanzar una gran carcajada. Pero lo que se oía de ellos no eran sus buenas acciones, aunque si eran bien sabidas; era una pandilla bastante grande y unida como una familia, por lo que si alguno de sus miembros era agredido u ofendido, lo último que oían del agresor era que se encontraba en el hospital gravemente herido. No por hacer buenas acciones dejaban de ser agresivos y violentos, no hacían vandalismo, pero peleaban horriblemente con estos; eran sumamente territoriales, y les gustaba que su territorio fuera pacifico y solo para ellos, aunque tuviera que correr sangre para conseguirlo. La gente normal los respetaba y amaba, los delincuentes les temían, no porque fueran muchos, cada miembro era realmente fuerte a su manera.

Ser parte de esa familia no era fácil, había que impresionarlos de alguna forma. Pero una vez que te tomaban cariño todos ellos lucharían por ti. Doble D se había ganado su cariño.

- Que tanto me he perdido? – pregunto Eddy por enésima vez.

- En aquella ocasión ellos me conocieron en persona por primera vez, pero al parecer Kevin ya les había hablado sobre mi – se sonrojo un poco. – volví al poco tiempo y logre impresionarlos con mis conocimientos sobre motos y reparándoles a quienes lo necesitaban.

- Te usaron.

- No, Eddy, ellos me lo piden muy amablemente y me pagan con dinero, obviamente no quise aceptar pero Kevin los amenazo que si no me pagaban atentaría contra sus motos o algo así. Es muy rara vez que hago esos favores, ya que tienen su propio mecánico, pero cuando es complicado incluso para él o está muy ocupado es cuando me lo piden.

- Cuanto te pagan?

- Ese no es el punto, Eddy! Esos tipos que nos atacaron la anterior vez son parte de una peligrosa pandilla rival y estaban invadiendo su territorio sin razón aparente, para evitar un confrontamiento Kevin dijo que vinieron por ti porque eso también creyó él, pero hasta ahora no tenían motivo par-

- Respira Doble D! – grito Ed un poco asustado mientras zarandeaba a su amigo. Doble D tomo aire tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

- Si te dio las gracias sin más a Ti, significa que estaba hablando en serio. Estaba molesto?

- Si.

- Supongo que el malentendido entre ustedes quedo arreglado, pero ahora temo mucho por lo que vaya a suceder…

- _ATENCION A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES! AQUELLOS QUE VIVEN EN O CERCA DEL CENTRO, POR FAVOR APROXIMENSE AL AUDITORIO INMEDIATAMENTE._ – el anuncio dejó confundidos a todos, el turno luego del receso había sido completamente normal, pero para el segundo turno las cosas se pusieron un tanto extrañas pues algunos maestros no se habían presentado, como era el caso del maestro de los Eds y por ello habían tenido tiempo para hablar. Pero ahora esto?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. – dijo Doble D muy preocupado y cubriéndose la cara.

- Chicos! Chicos! Escuchen esto! – gritó Johnny con una radio portátil en la mano. Todos allí presenten quedaron en silencio para escuchar.

- _…esta un completo caos. La gente corre a refugiarse temiendo por su vida. Algunos Thunders están ayudando a ponerlos a salvo, pero los principales están en plena confrontación…_

- Que ha pasado? – pregunto Nazz quien también escuchaba atenta a la radio y se helo al escuchar 'Thunders'.

- Un confrontamiento de pandillas a plena luz del día! Dice que los Thunders se movilizaron de repente, casi todos ellos! Todo parecía que iba a ser pacifico pero algo sucedió! – relató Johnny un poco alarmado.

- Donde esta Kevin? No dejen que—pero Nazz fue interrumpida.

- Él ya está allí. – Fue lo último que dijo Edd antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Cuando Edd despertó se encontró a sí mismo en la enfermería del colegio. Con sus amigos cuidándole. Según la luz que entraba por la ventana ya era bastante tarde.

- Que sucedió? Donde esta Kevin? – fue lo primero que dijo al levantarse.

- Nazz está hablando por teléfono con uno de sus amigos ahora mismo. Todos ya se fueron a sus casas pero nos permitieron quedarnos hasta que recuperes el conocimiento. Todo ya termino. – Trato de tranquilizarlo Eddy mientras le ayudaba a pararse. – Ed se fue con su hermana y Jimmy hasta su casa, pero ha estado llamando cada cinco minutos para saber como estas. – explico Eddy justo antes de que su celular sonara.

- Rolf se fue con Ed pero volverán en su camioneta. – Johnny también seguía allí aun con su radio portátil en mano. Edd lo vio suplicante por noticias sobre el enfrentamiento. – No hay muertos si es lo que quieres saber. Tablón opina que debió haber, a veces me da miedo su forma de pensar. – Johnny intento bromear para tranquilizarlo, Edd se tranquilizo un poco pero aun seguía preocupado.

- Malas noticias, chicos – era Nazz, Edd se congelo – Kevin esta en el hospital. – Edd sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse otra vez. – Lo bueno es que está consciente y está preguntando por Doble D. Hombre, todo este asunto tiene algo que ver contigo? – pregunto divertida Nazz, cómo se la notaba tranquila Edd pudo relajarse un poco, seguramente no lo estaría si Kevin estuviera grave, pero aun así estaba en el hospital.

- Rolf y Ed ya están afuera, supongo que podemos ir al hospital a ver cómo está el Cabeza de Zanahoria. – informo Eddy antes de que Edd pudiera responder.

* * *

Kevin se molesto un poco al ver a Doble D allí, él había preguntado si estaba bien, no había pedido que lo trajeran. Después de regañar a uno de sus amigos motociclistas dejaron que ambos hablaran a solas.

Este amigo de Kevin al fin pudo relatarles todo lo sucedido. Al enterarse Kevin de la verdad de lo que había sucedido aquella noche, de que en realidad los habían atacado sin razón a los Eds, fue a avisarle al líder de los Thunder Hearts quien enfureció al darse cuenta que les habían dejado irse sin más luego de haber invadido su territorio, pero como era un asunto pasado no podían simplemente ir a buscar pelea, sin embargo tampoco iban a quedarse sin hacer nada. El líder reunió a todos los que se encontraban allí, que eran bastantes pero no todos, y fueron pacíficamente a resolver el asunto. Aunque los otros fueran una pandilla "peligrosa" y rival, ambos líderes se tenían respeto y hasta aprecio, al igual que muchos de los miembros más antiguos. El líder de los Thunder Hearts fue a pedir una compensación por tal ofensa explicándole todo lo sucedido, todo esto junto a Kevin.

- El otro líder estaba dispuesto a dársela junto con unas disculpas, todo iba bien hasta que los ofensores mostraron la cara – relato un poco molesto el amigo de Kevin.

Resulta que dentro de aquella otra pandilla había un grupo de rebeldes, auténticos delincuentes que usaban la protección y nombre del grupo para hacer fechorías. Al principio el plan era no señalar a nadie para evitar problemas pero cuando el otro líder notó la intensa mirada de odio que Kevin le dirigía a cierto grupo no fue necesario decir más. Sucedió algo muy radical ese momento.

- El líder sabía muy bien quienes eran pues no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Era un grupo no más numeroso pero pequeño en comparación del nuestro en ese momento. Su líder los expulso ese mismo momento y ordeno al resto que se lo comunicaran a los demás integrantes. Los tipos estaban furiosos y como venganza nos atacaron sin previo aviso. Kevin y los más cercanos a nuestro líder fueron los primeros en recibir el ataque. No pelearon ni nada, solo se defendieron y protegieron al líder. Hubo una gran tensión ese instante y el otro líder no sabía qué hacer, si empezaban a pelear iba a ser una gran confusión. – siguió contando mientras todos les escuchaban atentos.

- Cuantos eran? Los rebeldes quiero decir. – pregunto Nazz.

- Unos treinta más o menos, los que habían atacado a Eddward antes eran unos seis o algo así, pero ellos fueron quienes empezaron todo el lio ahora. Ellos empezaron a burlarse e insultar a Kevin y este se estaba conteniendo hasta que empezaron a insultar a Eddward, fue allí cuando todo empezó. Kevin se lanzo contra el que había hablado, fue el primero y luego los demás le siguieron. La otra pandilla decidió retirarse pues ya no tenían responsabilidad con ellos. Así que nosotros teníamos total libertad de tomar venganza. Para nuestra mala suerte, se dispersaron y empezaron a destrozar cosas a su paso, tratando de invadir nuestro territorio. Fuimos a cazarlos por supuesto. Dieron pelea pero nos encargamos de ellos. – contó orgulloso.

- Y porque Kevin salió herido? – pregunto Rolf.

- Lastimosamente, de alguna manera, esos seis o no sé cuantos tipos lograron aislar a Kevin, se la tomaron con él porque dedujeron acertadamente que él había sido el que había contado todo, además que ya desde antes estaban resentidos con él. Kevin es muy fuerte la verdad, pudo el solo con ellos hasta que llegamos, luego, aun estando herido fue detrás de uno específicamente, ahora con su motocicleta. Parecía una guerra medieval, el tipo no tuvo oportunidad contra la furia de Kev-

- ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! - *SLAP!* - TE MERECES CADA UNA DE ESAS HERIDAS! – un Edd furioso hecho un mar de lagrimas salió de la sala donde estaba Kevin y sin mirar a nadie se fue caminando por los pasillos del hospital a quien sabe donde dando enormes zancadas.

Todos se quedaron helados por un momento y fueron rápidamente a ver a Kevin, este se encontraba aun en shock por la impresión con una de sus mejillas rojas por la reciente bofetada que acababa de recibir.

- Que sucedió?! – pregunto Nazz alarmada.

- Hoy me dieron muchos golpes, pero ninguno dolió tanto como el que acabo de recibir. – dijo Kevin antes de reírse suavemente mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Eddy suspiro. Realmente a veces hay cosas que son inevitables, y el camino que recorrían este par y a donde llegaría era una de esas cosas.

* * *

_Que les pareció? Merece mas capítulos? Espero no haya quedado muy alejado de los personajes, pero bah… es lo que hay…_

_Por cierto, los Thunder Hearts originalmente iban a ser Thunder Heads pero por un error del teclado salieron mas lindos… nombre originalmente inspirado en… un programa de la infancia sobre un fantasma… quien logre adivinar primero el nombre del programa y donde aparece dicho nombre le hare un fanart de KevEdd de su preferencia ;D_

_**+LykanYouko+**_


	2. Familia

_Segundo capitulo de este KevEdd, espero sea de su agrado._

**:::Disclaimer:::**

_Ed, Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen. Hago esto por diversión y placer._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Familia.**

Kevin nunca había disfrutado estar en un hospital. No solo era el hecho de que aun tenía un poco de fobia a las inyecciones, realmente ODIABA estar postrado en una cama sin poder moverse. Kevin era un chico de acción, le gustaba los deportes y moverse a grandes velocidades. Nunca creyó que podría disfrutar estar en el hospital hasta que tuvo como enfermero a Doble D.

Gracias a que su madre trabajaba en el hospital y que además había recibido entrenamiento certificado, a Doble D le dejaron quedarse a cuidar a Kevin hasta que se recuperara. Y como era el estudiante estrella de perfectas calificaciones, el colegio también le había dado permiso de tomarse unas "vacaciones" hasta que Kevin se recuperara, siempre y cuando mantuviera al deportista estrella al tanto del colegio y con buenas calificaciones. Eddy era el encargado de llevarles todo lo avanzado todos los días así él también podría recuperar lo que había descuidado.

El enojo de Edd había durado muy poco, después de todo Kevin había luchado por él. Pero no desaprovechaba oportunidad para castigarlo por su imprudencia, cada que tenía que cambiarle los vendajes sabía dónde apretarle para causarle dolor aunque no al punto de lastimarlo realmente. Y aunque doliera, Kevin disfrutaba toda la situación de alguna forma. Había alguien que se preocupaba por él, que auténticamente se preocupaba por él.

Kevin tenía muchos amigos, sí, pero nadie nunca se había preocupado tanto por él a tal punto de pasar TODO el día cuidándolo. Ahora entendía muy bien porque Eddy no soltaba a Doble D por nada del mundo. Doble D siempre era tan atento y considerado, tan amable y dulce con sus amigos; no solo con ellos, con todos, pero ponía un especial esfuerzo y atención a sus amigos más cercanos, y ahora Kevin era uno de ellos.

Kevin siempre se sorprendía todo lo que le soportaba, todo lo que le perdonaba. Al principio Kevin tuvo la impresión que Doble D era la clase de chico del que era fácil aprovecharse, pero cuando se enfadaba se enfadaba y era incluso un poco aterrador. Detrás de esa imagen inocente y tímida que desprendía todo el tiempo, existía un enorme Tiburón Blanco que bastaba solo la presencia de su aleta dorsal para infringir miedo.

A Kevin le hubiera gustado que Edd fuera capaz de sacar ese Tiburón a la superficie más a menudo, así la gente dejaría de molestarle y él no sentiría tanto temor todo el tiempo. Pero rayos que era difícil! Una vez que caías bajo el encanto del Doble Tonto era difícil salir de él. A veces pensaba que en vez de un Tiburón había una Sirena, de esas que daban miedo y ahogaban a los hombres hipnotizándolos con sus cantos. Y como sabia Kevin todo esto? Edd se había encargado de relatarle cierta parte de la mitología y eso.

Incluso las horas de estudio eran relativamente agradables junto a Edd, tenía mucha paciencia y definitivamente explicaba un millón de veces mejor que cualquier maestro, y ni que decir, a Edd le encantaba enseñar.

- Kevin, estas poniendo atención? – Doble D suspiró al darse cuenta que Kevin se hallaba profundamente dormido. Cerró su libro y mientras le tapaba mejor dijo suavemente – Tan aburrido soy? Te volviste a dormir otra vez. – sin embargo sonrió resignado y antes de apagar la luz y salir dijo. – Descansa Mi Bestia.

Kevin no tenía ni idea desde cuándo le había empezado a llamar así secretamente, obviamente cuando estaba despierto nunca se dirigía a él de esa manera; lo descubrió una ocasión en la que se hizo al dormido porque ya no quería estudiar, sintió un escalofrío agradable al oírlo, lo dijo tan naturalmente, tan espontáneamente, tan cálidamente que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volverse un poco adicto a ello. Por ello ahora solo fingía dormirse para tener el placer de escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

Por supuesto que no podía dormirse inmediatamente después de ello, y siempre se quedaba unos minutos despierto en la oscuridad con sus pensamientos. Se cuestionaba el por qué se sentía tan agradable esas palabras y solo viniendo de él. Se había puesto a imaginar cómo sería que una chica le llamara así, e incluso en su imaginación sonaba tan… mal.

Tenía miedo de pensar demasiado. Tenía miedo de malinterpretar las cosas. Pero por sobre todo, tenía miedo de su total falta de negatividad ante la situación. Por todos los cielos, era un chico! Era Doble D!

- Acaso es un Gay Diabólico?! – Kevin se arrepentía haber visto cierta serie.[1] – Y si no es su intención y solo lo estoy interpretando mal y no siente ESO por mi? – Kevin realmente se arrepentía haber visto esa serie, pero es que tenía postres tan deliciosos. – Pero si tiene esos efectos en mí significa que quizá soy su tipo. – estaba empezando a pensar bobadas, estúpida serie con sus estúpidos postres e historia de por medio! – No sé qué haría si me rechaza. – con este ultimo pensamiento ridículo pasando por su mente se quedo auténticamente dormido. Al día siguiente, como siempre, no recordaría dichos pensamientos.

* * *

La comida del hospital era fabulosa, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido tan bien, especialmente porque Doble D se las había ingeniado para traerle porciones dobles. Edd siempre comía antes que él, así que siempre se quedaba a vigilarle que comiera todo. A Kevin no le molestaba porque siempre parecía estar haciendo otras cosas, pero ese día Edd no tenía nada más que hacer que solo verle comer.

- Quieres? – Kevin le ofreció un bocado ya un poco incomodo por la mirada penetrante de Doble D. Edd no dijo nada, solo se inclinó y con una sensualidad totalmente impropia de un chico heterosexual tomó suavemente el bocado que le habían ofrecido.

- _Mmm_… realmente esta _delicioso_ - *Badum* el corazón de Kevin se acelero de repente y sintió una punzada en su parte baja. Para su mala suerte Kevin aun estaba conectado a esa máquina que mostraba sus pulsaciones y obviamente Doble D se dio cuenta del cambio. – Estas bien? – pregunto sinceramente preocupado.

- Puedes traerme un poco de soda, por favor? – dijo Kevin rápidamente mientras intentaba no atragantarse con la comida que tenía en la boca. Doble D se levanto apresurado a buscar el pedido. Como Kevin no tenía una dieta en especial sabía que cuando se refería a soda tenía que traerle cierta gaseosa de la maquina por lo que salió rápidamente a conseguirla.

- Es solo mi imaginación, es solo mi imaginación, piensa en… Eddy! Si, piensa en Eddy. – y con ello logró calmarse y volver a la normalidad. Edd llegó justo a tiempo con su soda favorita y Kevin se la tomó rápidamente y luego hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Por suerte las heridas de Kevin no eran tan graves, por lo que salió del hospital en poco tiempo gracias a los cuidados de Edd. El padre de Kevin no había ido ni una sola vez a visitarlo pero le llamaba todos los días preguntándole como se encontraba. Su padre y su hermanastra siempre estaban de viaje en quien sabe donde por lo que no tenían una buena relación realmente. Las veces que llegaban y se quedaban eran realmente muy molestas y temía el día en que sus días de colegio terminaran pues le habían dicho que le llevarían a él más junto a ellos. La idea le desagradaba por completo pero al menos por ahora estaba bien solo recibiendo el dinero que le mandaban cada mes y en secreto ahorraba para irse a vivir solo, pues ya tenía el medio para irse: su adorada moto. Representaba su libertad, su escape, y la verdadera forma en la que quería vivir. Por lo que lo primero que hizo al salir del hospital fue ir a ver como se encontraba su moto.

En el enfrentamiento la habían abollado un poco y había sufrido una terrible caída, y aunque curiosamente ese momento no le importó, cuando lo recordó quería ponerse a llorar. Para su suerte su buena verdadera familia de motociclistas se había encargado de ella, y como el líder y Kevin eran ahora más cercanos sabía que estaba en las mejores manos.

- Eddward fue quien la reparó realmente, yo solo le devolví su belleza. – admitió su amigo al ver como Kevin abrazaba a su moto después de lo que parecían años sin haberla visto.

- Preciosa, lo lamento tanto, pero estuviste en buenas manos, verdad? – Kevin le hablaba y acariciaba a su moto como si se tratase de la mujer más sexy del planeta, era casi obscena la forma en la que la montaba y recorría sus dedos y labios por la superficie.

- Err… los dejo solos?

* * *

- Les juro, sentí estar presenciando un momento de intimidad total – contaba James totalmente sonrojado. El líder y el resto de los presentes rieron a carcajadas.

- Cuéntanos, que más hizo? – James se tapó la cara de la vergüenza y empezó a relatar. Ese momento Doble D entró al lugar y escuchó el relato también.

- Kevin se olvidó que yo estaba allí, recorrió todas sus curvas con la yema de sus dedos mientras le susurraba cuanto la había extrañado, empezó a besarla! Y luego a lamerla! Mientras le decía lo hermosa y sensual que era! – contaba histérico el pobre James. Doble D se quedo helado pero no pudo dejar de escuchar el relato. – La montó allí mismo de una forma tan… dioses, podría haber esperado hasta llegar a su casa!

- Sigue allí adentro? – preguntó otro de los muchachos.

- Sí, supongo que saldrá cuando termine su reencuentro. – segundos después la puerta del garaje se abrió, Doble D sabía que era Kevin, y ese momento realmente quería correr porque no quería ver a la otra persona con la que estuvo haciendo quién sabe qué allí adentro, pero no pudo moverse.

Kevin salió con una amplia sonrisa y con cara de estar en las nubes y a su lado llevaba a su preciosa moto, listo para dar el tan esperado paseo.

Doble D recién cayó en cuenta que todo este tiempo estaban hablando de la moto de Kevin y lo que había hecho al verla después de tanto tiempo. Se rió disimuladamente y se reprendió a sí mismo por su ataque de pánico y celos que había tenido hace unos momentos, que para su suerte, nadie había notado. Él también sonrió feliz al ver a Kevin de esa forma, después de todo él mismo se había esforzado porque así fuera.

- Kevin eres un enfermo! – le acusó James y todos se rieron.

Kevin no dijo nada, estaba feliz, y cuando visualizó a Doble D su sonrisa se amplió aun más.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres el mejor! – Doble D solo sintió que el aire se le escapaba ante el repentino y espontaneo abrazo que Kevin le estaba dando. Kevin era fuerte por lo que le fue sumamente sencillo levantarle varios centímetros lejos del suelo. – Te debo una grande. – dijo soltándole y dejándole respirar por fin.

- No fue nada, Kevin. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que hiciste por mí. – respondió Edd apenado.

- Ven, te daré un paseo, te llevare a donde tú quieras. – le ofreció Kevin aun sin poder borrar su enorme sonrisa.

- Wow, acaso oí lo que creo que acabo de oír? – Sam, uno de los miembros que se unió casi al mismo tiempo que Kevin fue quien habló. – Creo que oigo campanas. – Kevin se sonrojó profundamente pero aun así no pudo quitar su sonrisa.

- No es la primera vez que le llevo de paseo! – dijo rápidamente.

- No es la primera vez?! – se oyó un "uuuhhh" en general con risas de fondo – Como no nos dimos cuenta antes? Tú lo sabías Boss? – el líder se rió suavemente pero no dijo nada, solo levanto las manos como tratando de decir "no me meto" pero luego un "Pfft!" y una gran carcajada se le escaparon.

Doble D no entendía nada, Kevin había dado vuelta a su gorra para esconder su cara pero aun así se le podía notar lo muy sonrojado que estaba pues hasta sus orejas estaban que ardían.

- Ya, ya, déjenlo en paz. – dijo finalmente el líder calmando su propia risa. – Kevin, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, nos dimos cuenta desde el principio… solo te están molestando porque hoy fuiste demasiado obvio. – El líder tenía un aura y una vos tan paternal que devolvió la seguridad y tranquilidad a Kevin.

- Puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo? – pidió Kevin al líder aun oculto bajo su gorra, el líder asintió con una sonrisa y se lo llevó a otro lado. Todos rieron cariñosamente ante la escena, realmente eran una familia muy unida.

- Alguien me puede explicar qué sucede? – Doble D seguía sin entender nada.

Todos le miraron con… ternura? Algunos rieron y se fueron, mientras los demás le invitaron a sentarse al medio de ellos. Todos ellos eran los más cercanos e íntimos a Kevin y, esta temporada, también a él, por lo que no dudo en ir.

- Veras querido Eddward, debes estar consciente de que nuestro Kevin ha tenido varias novias en el pasado verdad? – con un nudo en el corazón Edd asintió. – Pero… sabías que no dejó a ninguna subirse a su moto? Ni siquiera por caballerosidad? Su moto es… sagrada, nadie puede montarla más que él.

- Pero él me lleva todo el tiempo. – respondió extrañado. Los presentes se rieron "disimuladamente".

- _Nos dimos cuenta_. Pero al parecer ninguno de ustedes lo hizo, verdad? – se rió un poco. – solíamos decir que la chica a la que dejara montar su moto seria la definitiva… no esperábamos que fuera un chico. Porque, eres un chico, verdad? – Edd sintió que unas manos intentaban quitarle su gorro por lo que se aferró fuertemente a él con sus dos manos, pero acto seguido sintió un par de manos recorrer su pecho.

*Clank**Clank*

Un par de latas salidas de la nada dieron justo en las cabezas de sus 'agresores', inmediatamente sintió que lo liberaban.

- Qué creen que hacen?! – Kevin tenía otro par de latas listar para lanzar.

- Solo queríamos estar seguros de era un chic- *Clank* otra lata justo en el blanco.

- Le vuelves a poner un dedo encima y las próximas latas que tu cabeza sentirá serán las de pintura y con pintura adentro! – Kevin se había enfadado un poco, pero no realmente porque sabía que no eran capases de hacerle daño a Doble D.

*Clank**Clank**Clank*

- Ok, ok, lo sentimos, no lo volveremos a hacer. – aseguró mientras se cubría la cabeza y reía por lo bajo. En realidad sí se había dado cuenta que Kevin estaba observando desde arriba donde estaba el despacho del líder y había hecho todo eso apropósito para molestarlo. Kevin le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo y se metió en el despacho del líder, ahora con la gorra bien puesta… al revés.

Doble D tenía hecho un lio su cabeza. No le había asustado la situación, pero si se sintió un poco incomodo y la sorpresa hizo que fuera un poco más difícil de procesar todo lo que le acababan de decir.

- Disculpa Eddward, no pude resistirlo.

- No volverá a pasar. – ambos jóvenes de disculparon sinceramente con él. Claro que sabía que podía confiar en ellos, pero aun así le incomodaba que cualquiera le tocara.

- saboteare de forma permanente sus motos si se atreven a volver a tocarme o intentar quitarme mi gorro – amenazó Edd con una media sonrisa – créanme que se cómo hacerlo.

Los dos chicos no borraron sus sonrisas pero un sudor frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, a veces Eddward daba miedo. Kevin sabía como destruir físicamente, pero Eddward parecía saber cómo destruir emocionalmente. No estaban seguros de cual dolería más, lo que sí estaban seguros era de que si ambos REALMENTE se juntaran sería aterrador. Todos los presentes tragaron con dificultad, pues ese hecho no era más una fantasía, sino una realidad.

Luego pensaron algo más aterrador. Y si le rechazaban? Y si peleaban? No querían imaginar las bestias con las que tendrían que lidiar si algo así sucedía.

- Eddward… se bueno con Kevin, si?

* * *

Kevin volvió al rato un poco más tranquilo, había recuperado su sonrisa de antes pero aun seguía un poco sonrojado. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, solo le regalaron sus sonrisas, guiños, y pulgares arriba. Kevin puso sus ojos en blanco y solo les ignoró.

- Nos vamos, Eddward? – Doble D no podía aun creer el efecto que tenía en él cuando Kevin pronunciaba su nombre, su corazón se aceleraba, le temblaban las piernas y se sonrojaba intensamente. No, no era por SU nombre, era la forma en la que lo decía, tan…aterciopeladamente. Algunos de los presentes también se sonrojaron.

Edd se puso su casco y se subió expertamente en la moto de Kevin quien ya lo esperaba listo. Edd abrazó a Kevin por detrás tomándolo de las caderas, obviamente para sujetarse, pero no pudo evitar recostar suavemente su cabeza en la espalda del atleta. Toda la escena era tan endemoniadamente sexy que muchos de los presentes contuvieron su respiración. Kevin hizo sonar su moto y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Todos los demás soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo.

- Si es así con su moto imagínense como será con Eddward! Si tan solo al oírle pronunciar su nombre me dio una erección!

*Clank*

* * *

Al principio Edd tenía mucho miedo de subirse a la moto. Por suerte antes del incidente Kevin le había ofrecido darle paseos, y gracias a esas ocasiones, cuando lo necesitó no dudó en subirse.

Su mente le decía que era peligroso, aun sentía el peligro cada que se subía. Pero si era Kevin quien conducía sabía que todo estaría bien. Cuándo empezó a tener tanta confianza? No estaba seguro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro cuándo había sido que Kevin se había animado a invitarle a dar un paseo en su moto. Edd tenía el presentimiento que no cualquiera subía a la moto de Kevin, después de todo nunca había visto que otra persona lo hubiera hecho antes, por lo que se sintió lindo que él tuviera la oportunidad, pero aun así tuvo que rechazarle.

- …uhmm, bueno…. Yo… me preguntaba si… quisieras dar unas vueltas conmigo en mi moto… ya sabes… como agradecimiento por toda tu ayuda. – Una tarde del verano pasado Kevin había ido a visitarlo. Eddy y Ed habían ido a un campamento por lo que solía pasar sus tardes a solas o en el garaje de Kevin ayudándolo con su moto. Ese verano se habían hecho "amigos".

-…A-aprecio mucho tu invitación, Kevin. No quiero ser descortés pero me temo que debo rechazarla. – dijo un tanto sonrojado. Vio como Kevin lucía un poco decepcionado, pero de alguna forma parecía que se esperaba tal respuesta.

- Te compré un casco. – respondió simplemente con una sonrisa. – Se que tienes miedo, pero confía en mí, se lo que hago, nada malo te pasará mientras estés a mi lado.

Aquel muchacho bravucón, mal hablado, grosero y abusivo había desaparecido poco a poco cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él. Si lo llegabas a conocer realmente te dabas cuenta que en el fondo era un buen chico, y ese lado bestial que había hecho conocer a todos era para protegerse a sí mismo. La verdad, Kevin era demasiado desconfiado, y si era agresivo era porque no quería salir herido. Pero ya se había dado cuenta que con Doble D no necesitaba ser agresivo en lo absoluto. Si hablamos seriamente, Edd también era un chico demasiado desconfiado, y a pesar de su amabilidad y timidez era muy reservado de su persona. Pero mete a dos chicos de esas características solos en un garaje haciendo algo que disfrutan mucho y tarde o temprano esas barreras caerían. Por supuesto solo si así lo querían y si uno de ellos se animaba a dar el primer paso.

Aquella mirada profunda y sincera mientras decía "nada malo te pasará mientras estés a mi lado", dejando de lado cualquier inseguridad, agresividad e incluso orgullo fue lo que derrumbó el primer muro de Edd.

* * *

Edd era hijo único de una madre soltera, criado con mucho amor en la infancia pero dejado un poco de lado en la adolescencia. No culpaba a su madre, ella había ascendido de puesto en el hospital por lo que tenía menos tiempo a causa de mayores responsabilidades que atender, Eddward se sentía feliz por ella. Por suerte ella lo había criado desde muy pequeño para que fuera independiente y autosuficiente, pues con la carrera que tenía sabía que tarde o temprano habría un momento en que sería muy difícil pasar tiempo juntos, por suerte para ambos fue justo ese momento donde naturalmente el adolescente prefiere estar solo. Las notas que ponía todos los días dejaron de existir y había incluso semanas enteras en las que no se veían. No quería decir que su madre se había olvidado de él, pero quizá si había olvidado algo muy importante, Edd era un adolescente y por mas santo, responsable, prudente, y etc. de cosas nerds que le había inculcado, Edd sentía el impulso de experimentar por sí mismo ciertas cosas… peligrosas. Lo único que le impedía hacerlo era la inmensa desconfianza que Edd sentía hacia el mundo, por lo que si alguien lograba realmente inspirarle confianza… Por qué no?

Eddy había sido quizá una de las primeras personas que le había inspirado confianza, por ello lo ayudaba con sus estafas, pero eran cosas inocentes, cosas de niños; cuando Eddy quiso hacer algo más arriesgado o peligroso Edd se había negado rotundamente, y quizá había hecho un gran favor a su amigo; tal vez no confiaba tanto en él, o solo tenía sentido común.

Pero Kevin. Kevin por sí mismo era alguien peligroso, incluso desde niño. Doble D se sorprendió a sí mismo totalmente fascinado con Kevin, con quien era, qué hacía y cómo lo hacía. Por suerte siempre pudo mantener una relación relativamente buena con él, por lo que no le era tan difícil acercársele en teoría. Hasta que empezó la secundaria.

Siendo realistas, Edd era un completo nerd. Y sí, en realidad era blanco de muchos abusos por parte de los "populares". Había hecho la tarea de muchos, había sido encerrado en su casillero, le habían tirado refrescos helados, le habían puesto letreros, hecho tropezar y demás maldades, muchas de ellas por mano propia de Kevin. Nunca le había contado esas cosas a nadie, ni siquiera a Eddy, sabía que no podría hacer nada al respecto. Todas esas cosas habían sucedido un año antes de ese verano.

Si bien cuando eran niños alguna vez había podido hacer frente a estas cosas eso había cambiado totalmente; Kevin se había vuelto más fuerte, más imponente, y más abusivo. No era precisamente que se las había tomado con él personalmente, era así con todos; solo Rolf y Nazz se habían salvado por poco, Nazz por ser porrista y una de las más lindas de la secundaria, y Rolf por ser, de alguna forma, más fuerte que Kevin. Sin embargo, tanto como el equipo de football, algunas porritas y demás gente que uno no sabe por qué es popular parecían haber adquirido cierto gusto con molestar a los nerds como Edd, y quien haya sufrido este tipo de abusos sabe muy bien que a veces pueden ser realmente muy crueles.

Edd era paciente, pero incluso él tenía un límite y un día simplemente se rompió. No es que Edd nunca en su vida haya llorado, es más, últimamente eso era algo que hacía regularmente, a solas y en la privacidad de su habitación. Doble D no se compadecía de sí mismo, no se lo tomaba a la tremenda ni nada, él solo se preguntaba por qué a él? Qué había hecho? Mientras toda su impotencia se calmaba mientras lloraba sin que nadie lo viera. Eso era lo importante, nadie debía jamás verlo u oírlo. Eso solo demostraría mas debilidad y haría que lo molestasen más, seguramente ninguna de las otras personas que molestaban había llorado jamás, seguramente él era el más débil de todos.

Siempre se mostró fuerte de alguna forma, nunca perdió la compostura ante los abusos de los que era víctima. Sabía que solo tenía que soportarlo, porque nadie vendría a salvarlo, ni siquiera los maestros, ni siquiera sus amigos o su madre. Él era independiente, él era autosuficiente, él solo podía con todo esto.

- Qué escondes allí fenómeno?! – alguien le había quitado su gorra, pero como siempre gracias a sus reflejos rápidos logró cubrirse a tiempo con su ropa.

- No quieres mostrarnos tu deforme cráneo?! – otra persona le había empujado. Los intentos de recuperar su gorra eran inútiles y más aun mientras se concentraba en cubrir su cabeza.

- Devuélvemela por favor. – suplicaba Edd ante sus agresores.

- Ya hiciste mi tarea?!

- Dame tu almuerzo, olvide el mío. – se pasaban uno a uno su gorro mientras él hacia intentos inútiles por recuperarlo pues al mismo tiempo era empujado o le ponían trancas.

- Qué escondes?! – Edd había caído al piso y los que lo molestaban aprovecharon para tratar de descubrir su cabeza, pero Doble D se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos y rezaba que todo terminara ya.

Sintió golpes y patadas en su espalda, en sus manos y su cara, pero no aflojó el agarre en ningún momento. Algunas lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos y apretaba fuerte los dientes para no gritar. Lo llamaban de todo, lo insultaban y humillaban como podían, pero seguía allí en el piso hecho bolita temblando sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La campana sonó poniendo fin al receso y a su tortura también. "Salvado por la campana" nunca había sido tan literal. Pero hubo algo más antes de que lo dejaran en paz, todos habían traído sus refrescos helados solo para esto; Edd sintió como si le echaran encima un enorme balde de agua con hielo o quizá cuchillos bien afilados. Cuando pudo moverse ya se encontraba solo, el patio estaba desierto y él se encontraba tirado cerca a los basureros donde lo habían acorralado. Tenía toda la ropa manchada de varios colores y totalmente empapada. No estaba seguro si estaba llorando o era el refresco pero tenía la cara empapada y adolorida. No había rastros de su gorra por ningún lado, se la habían llevado.

Se levantó como pudo, no estaba realmente herido con gravedad aunque tenía un labio partido, la nariz sangrando y quizá varios moretes por todo su cuerpo, pero lo que no le dejaba moverse bien era el frío, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

Quería irse a su casa. No importaba si faltaba al resto de sus clases. Y allí iba su perfecto record de asistencia y puntualidad, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, él solo no quería estar allí. Pero sabía que era inútil, todas las entradas y salidas estaban cerradas y no las abrirían hasta que fuera hora de irse. Así que solo atinó a irse a esconder a un baño en el que sabía que nadie le molestaría y podría llorar todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie le viera u oyera. Pero estaba equivocado.

* * *

Kevin había decidido no asistir al resto de sus clases ese día, no estaba de humor. Su padre y hermanastra habían llegado esa mañana y ya habían empezado a ser una molestia. Que la casa estaba un desastre, que tenía que hacerse a la idea de viajar con ellos, que perdía su tiempo con los deportes y dejara de pensar en esas estupideces de tener una moto, que jamás se la comprarían y etc. de cosas que solo lo ponían de mal humor; y cuando Kevin está de mal humor no puede atender a las clases ni nada, se irrita rápido y la única forma de calmarse un poco es fumando, claro que aun no tenía edad para hacerlo pero no importaba, conocía el lugar perfecto donde nadie le molestaría.

Un baño en el edificio de talleres totalmente clausurado desde hace unos años, donde nadie se atrevía a entrar por miedo a encontrar la razón por la que estaba clausurado, de todas formas todo el sector en sí, alrededor de ese baño, estaba prácticamente en desuso y nadie pasaba por allí. La verdadera razón por la que estaba clausurado era porque cierto trío de tontos habían dejado todo un puñado de serpientes supuestamente venenosas sueltas en ese baño, nadie nunca pudo atraparlas y a todos les dio pánico de entrar a ese baño aunque no había rastros de dichas serpientes; ocasionalmente los que trabajan en los talleres las veían por lo que alimentaban el pánico y nadie nunca se acercaba allí. Lo que muy pocos sabían era que las serpientes que ahora vivían por toda esa área eran totalmente inofensivas y más bien mantenían controlados a los roedores que antes arruinaban los trabajos. Uno de ellos eran los autores de la broma, Eddy y Doble D [Ed se había olvidado] y Kevin, quien como siempre había terminado en medio de todo pero gracias a ello se dio cuenta que eran inofensivas por lo que siempre que quería escapar de la escuela sin dejar la escuela había ido a dicho baño a disfrutar de la soledad y tranquilidad relativa sin que nadie lo encuentre o moleste. Podría decirse que era su lugar secreto, un lugar que era solo para Kevin y solo él lo conocía. Pero también estaba equivocado.

Había pasado todo el receso allí, fumando uno que otro cigarro, allí en el retrete del fondo donde la luz de afuera no llegaba, era su rincón favorito por esa razón, a veces podía echarse una siesta allí. Como los baños no eran usados más que quizá sólo por él, todo el lugar estaba relativamente limpio y no olía mal, por suerte las tuberías y el agua siguieron funcionando con total normalidad. A Kevin le gustaba sentarse en el suelo y recargarse contra la pared en esa pequeña oscuridad pacifica. La campana había sonado pero él no se había ni mosqueado pues ya había decidido pasar el resto del día durmiendo allí.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando la perilla empezó a moverse y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Kevin se quedo congelado por un instante. Quien más conocía este lugar?

* * *

Edd entró rápidamente y trancó la puerta, sabía que no era necesario pues igual nadie iba allí pero lo hacía sentirse más seguro. Sin retirar su mano del seguro empezó a llorar pues ya no pudo resistir más. No tenia caso aguantar o reprimirse más, no daba sollozos mudos, al contrario, le hubiera gustado gritar a todo pulmón pero sabía que alguien podría escucharlo, aun así sus sollozos eran bastante audibles.

- No tenían derecho, yo no les hice nada… - se quejó a nadie en particular con su tono de voz normal pero un poco quebrada por los leves espasmos que le causaba el llanto. - …no les hice nada… - se dirigió a los lavados para lavarse la cara y al levantar la mirada vio su propio reflejo.

Patético.

Débil.

Las lagrimas aun recorrían su rostro cuando su expresión de lastima o tristeza cambió a una de frustración mesclada con rabia, rabia a sí mismo por ser como era, por no poder detenerles. Sus manos apretaron el lavado mientras el agua aun corría.

- …los odio, yo no les hice nada… - murmuró para sí mismo mientras bajaba la mirada ante su propio reflejo y trataba de calmar su respiración que se había agitado, pero todo su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse más y más, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y su sangre hervía. En un movimiento se quitó la ropa que aun cubría su cabeza y pudo ver más claramente como todo su semblante había cambiado, aun seguía llorando pero su mirada era de total odio e inmensa furia, pero aun se veía tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan débil; también se odiaba a sí mismo, pero más a ellos. No tenían ningún derecho.-…odio… - su cuerpo empezaba a temblar más fuertemente y no por el frío, sus manos formaron puños tan fuertemente que se hacía daño a sí mismo. - …los odio… Los Odio! LOS ODIO! – ya no pudo resistirlo más, empezó a gritar y golpeó al espejo con toda su rabia.

El agua seguía corriendo. Un hilo de sangre se mesclo con esta en pocos segundos. Por suerte el espejo estaba bien pegado en su sitio y aunque se rajó por completo este no cayó, pero si lastimo la mano de Edd que aun seguía clavada allí. Retiro el puño lentamente un poco sorprendido por su acto pero aun lleno de rabia y frustración. Arrancó un pedazo grande y afilado y dirigió su atención hacia su otro brazo. Dejó a la vista su muñeca y con lágrimas aun cayendo, los dientes apretados y la respiración aun acelerada empezó a dirigir el vidrio directo a sus venas.

- Debes estar bromeando. – La repentina y gutural voz salida de algún lugar cerca a los retretes hizo que Doble D se sobresaltara enormemente que dejó caer el pedazo de cristal al suelo. Se congeló por un momento pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la vos.

Era Kevin. En su apuro no le vio al entrar, no se fijó que ya había alguien allí cómodamente sentado al fondo. No era que estuviera en completa penumbra ese rincón, si tan solo hubiera dirigido su mirada por un momento en aquella dirección se habría dado cuenta que él estaba allí, después de todo tanto su gorra como su cabello eran demasiado llamativos.

-…- No pudo articular palabra o sonido alguno, estaba totalmente asustado, incluso sus lágrimas habían parado. Se acababa de encerrar con el rey de los abusivos! Si bien hace rato se había enfrentado a cuatro no eran nada comparados con Kevin. Y no había salida, no era tan rápido y eso que estaba más cerca a la puerta, el tiempo que le tomaría abrir el seguro que él mismo había trancado sería el suficiente para que Kevin le alcance, no importaba si Kevin se encontraba sentado, él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos cómo podía pasar de estar totalmente quieto a acelerar con gran velocidad en nada de tiempo, si mostraba intenciones de escapar sabría que sería tacleado.

Kevin se levanto lentamente sin quitar la vista de Doble D, lo estaba viendo a los ojos de forma aterradora, y aunque quisiera le era imposible apartar la mirada, quería retroceder pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado. Kevin se acerco a él a paso normal aun sosteniéndole la mirada, con una expresión molesta. Era su fin, Eddward sabía que era su fin.

- Tanto potencial… - dijo Kevin cuando estaba a casi tres pasos de distancia de Doble D – Tanta inteligencia…- Edd sintió los dedos de Kevin recorriendo su cicatriz que era la razón por la que usaba un gorro. – Tanta pasión… - Kevin lo tomo por la barbilla y levantó su cara ligeramente. Su voz era suave pero profunda, le daba miedo pero no el suficiente para cubrirse o intentar escapar. Lo miraba a los ojos, lo controlaba con la mirada. - …iban a ser derrochadas por una TONTERIA! – no pudo asimilar bien que le había gritado pues ese mismo instante sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla que le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y desviar por completo la mirada. Lo había abofeteado. No un puñete, no una patada, pero si una fuerte y dolorosa bofetada. Sintió como lo tomaba de la ropa y lo alzaba varios centímetros arriba del suelo; sintió golpear la pared y quedar suspendido, instintivamente puso sus manos sobre las de Kevin para alejarlo obviamente sin nada de excito. - Quieres saber por qué te molestan?! Por qué te golpean y pisotean?! Porque eres así de patético y débil. Porque solo bajas la mirada y dejas que te pisoteen. No tienes sentido común?! Creí que eras el más inteligente, pero realmente solo eres un Doble Tonto. Por qué no usas esa rabia contra ellos? Por qué no diriges tu ira a quienes te hicieron esto?!

- Tú que sabes? A ti nunca te molestaron! – Por fin Edd se animó a hablar y dirigirle la mirada otra vez. – Tú no sabes que se siente no poder hacer nada! – nuevas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos que miraban con rencor a Kevin y todo lo que él representaba, a todo lo que él quisiera ser pero no podía.

- Entonces has algo! Ganas no te faltan, no? – dirigió su mirada al espejo roto.

- …n-no puedo… soy débil… - desvió su mirada otra vez. Kevin suspiró con cansancio y lo soltó de golpe, Doble D no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó al piso, levantando rápidamente su mirada por si necesitaba correr, pero vio como Kevin se dirigía al espejo continuo al que había roto y le daba un puñetazo con fuerza.

Doble D abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que el vidrio se había agrietado pero no se había roto como el otro.

- Eres fuerte, solo necesitas enfocarte. – Le dijo Kevin seriamente. – Si yo hubiera estado igual de enojado como tú hace unos momentos hubiera destrozado todo, pero solo porque estoy entrenado y se dirigir mi energía correctamente. Pero como ves, si solo estoy fastidiado no hago gran cosa. Mira. – Kevin le señaló el pedazo de espejo que había dejado caer hace rato. Estaba intacto. – No es un vidrio normal, no se rompe con facilidad.

Doble D miro su mano.

- Eso no cambia nada, no? – dijo al fin sintiéndose derrotado.

- Cambia todo. Si tú quieres, claro. – Kevin se paró frente suyo y le tendió su ahora ligeramente herida mano. Doble D levanto la mirada y pudo ver que Kevin estaba sonriendo amable y sinceramente, mirándolo no con burla o superioridad ni compasión, si no directamente a los ojos transmitiéndole seguridad y calidez. – Tranquilo, todo estará bien, nada malo te pasará mientras estés a mi lado.

* * *

Para Kevin Doble D no era alguien realmente interesante, solo otro nerd en el mundo. Nunca tuvo un problema o especial interés hacia el muchacho pero era cierto que se fastidiaba un poco con sus cosas nerds, tal vez por el hecho de que era como si le restregara a la cara que era superior a él hablando intelectualmente y que al final quien triunfaría en la vida sería Edd. Pero hablando específicamente de Edd siempre le había agradado hasta cierto punto por lo que en la niñez no era raro verlos charlando amigablemente alguna que otra vez, si no hablaban de cosas nerds era realmente alguien con quien era muy fácil estar porque era educado, considerado, y amable, no era para nada arrogante o fanfarrón, e incluso hablando de sus conocimientos solía ser bastante humilde y gustaba mucho de pasar sus conocimientos a otros, quizá su único defecto era que se juntaba con Eddy.

A Kevin le hubiera gustado ser mas unido a Doble D por ser una de esas pocas personas en las que realmente se podía confiar y uno estaba seguro de que siempre era sincero y no solo un seguidor mas, aunque a veces dudaba de eso por su muy fuerte amistad con Eddy y Ed, pero se tranquilizaba cada que dejaba o ayudaba a castigar a sus amigos cuando realmente estos se lo merecían. Pero la secundaria tenía sus propias reglas, y una de las principales era que los nerds como Doble D tenían su lugar como prácticamente esclavos de quienes eran como Kevin, atletas, populares, etc. A Kevin nunca le había parecido bien aquella situación, pero si quería ser popular y admirado por los demás tendría que seguir esas reglas.

Al principio no se sintió muy cómodo con ello, pero luego simplemente se hizo costumbre y creyó que lo disfrutaba, por ello no se fijó en el daño que hacía a otros, al final se ganó su popularidad muy rápido y eso era lo que quería, no? Pero era temido más que admirado y rápidamente se dio cuenta que al ser popular, aunque estuviera rodeado de muchos, no tenía ni un solo amigo en el que confiar ni nada parecido. Pero no había vuelta atrás, realmente no había nadie que quisiera serlo ahora.

Nazz y Rolf eran sus amigos hasta cierto punto, pero últimamente era difícil hablar con ellos pues ambos estaban muy ocupados en otros mundos totalmente ajenos a él. Por ello había hecho costumbre suya aislarse en aquel baño y pasar tiempo consigo mismo y sus pensamientos. Unos minutos antes de que Edd entrara, Kevin sentía que su vida era miserable y que estaba harto de ella pues no parecía tener escapatoria alguna de todas las situaciones molestas que se habían formado desde hace mucho.

Cuando Doble D entró y lo vio en aquel estado tan desesperado, totalmente golpeado y humillado, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo totalmente ridículo al pensar que su vida era miserable. Doble D la tenía mucho peor y quizá en gran parte gracias a él. Se sintió tan mal al verlo llorar de esa forma, se sintió tan culpable, tan despreciable. Edd era una buena persona, era amable y educado, él no merecía ser tratado como lo trataban. Y cuando vio por fin la razón por la que siempre usaba un gorro pensó que era muy injusto intentar forzarlo a mostrarlo, quizá había una historia dolorosa detrás de esa cicatriz y, como él mismo, quería mantener ciertas cosas solo para sí mismo. Tenía razón, él no había hecho nada a nadie; pero al igual que él hace unos momentos se estaba derrumbando, estaba siendo débil igual que él, estaba dejando que otros controlen su vida igual que él. Sí, él también quería llorar, pero no tenía derecho, Edd sí, él tenía todo el derecho de llorar. Pensó que dejaría que se desahogue todo lo que necesitase y luego iría a pedirle disculpas pues estaba más que seguro que también había derramado algunas lagrimas por su culpa.

Pero luego algo cambio. El semblante de Edd cambio. Estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo y con los que le habían hecho eso. Gritó cuanto los odiaba y dio un golpe de rabia al espejo que se rompió creando un enorme cráter alrededor del puño de Edd. Kevin se dio cuenta de algo. Por que soportaban todo esto? Por qué no simplemente golpeaban a todos aquellos que intentaban dirigir su vida? Tenían la fuerza pero no la habían dirigido en la dirección correcta. O quizá no habían tenido el valor de hacerlo. Edd acababa de inspirarlo. Lo había sorprendido por completo, tenía una fuerza interior increíble, y con su inteligencia seguramente podría tomar el control de todo lo que quisiera fácilmente.

Kevin nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fascinante que Edd era y de lo asombroso que podría ser si quisiera. Pero entonces todo cambio nuevamente, y todo eso, todo su potencial, su inteligencia, su fuerza estaban a punto de desaparecer, por culpa de personas como él, que le habían hecho creer que era débil, que era insignificante. Pero por qué?! Edd no era tonto.

- Debes estar bromeando. – fue la única respuesta lógica que encontró. O realmente era tan estúpido?! No, no iba a dejar que una persona tan maravillosa como Doble D cometa tal estupidez, después de todo acababa de abrirle los ojos, de mostrarle la respuesta y llenarle de confianza y valor. Iba a hacer lo correcto, iba a vivir como quería y sobre todo iba a hacer que Edd hiciera lo mismo, porque de entre ellos dos Doble D era quien más merecía ser feliz.

Pero Doble D efectivamente era débil, y efectivamente nadie más que él podría ayudarlo a que eso cambiara. El primer paso era castigarlo por su estupidez, y el segundo mostrarle que él estaría a su lado y que podía confiar en él.

Kevin no sabía si hacia esto como su buena acción para compensar todo lo malo que había hecho antes, o porque quedó fascinado con Edd y de un momento a otro se encariñó con él… quizá… como un hermano mayor?

* * *

_**[1]**__ Kevin se refiere a "Antique bakery", en esa serie hay un personaje gay que tiene un "superpoder" de enamorar a cualquiera que sea su tipo aunque él no quiera, sea el otro gay o hetero hace que se obsesionen de él. En dicha serie hay muchos postres deliciosos, si tienen oportunidad de verla háganlo, tanto si es el anime o el dorama._

_Espero les haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Agradezco mucho a quienes leyeron el anterior y le pusieron follow o favoritos, y aprecio mucho a quienes se dieron unos minutos para comentar._

_PaulitaXDB, ItzelEndz, MeroNiakeehl, alicenocturndreams, Rikka Yamato, PaulitaXDB, muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero no decepcionarles._

_Y al Amor de mi Vida, gracias por ser mi primer fan, sabes que te adoro y Amo con todo mi ser!_

_**+LykanYouko+**_


	3. Dork

**Capitulo 3: Dork**

Hermano mayor mi moto! Esto era todo menos una relación fraternal de hermanos. Nunca supo si realmente hubo una en algún momento, la sonrisa de Doble D siempre hizo acelerar su corazón y sentir una calidez interior. Se engañaba a si mismo al pensar que solo sentía por él algo de buenos amigos o hermanos. Pero tenía que engañarse a sí mismo y al resto del mundo o todo se vendría abajo, todo su trabajo, todo su esfuerzo no valdrían nada si Kevin se atrevía a sentir, no, a aceptar que quizá sentía algo más por el tonto. Tal fue su desesperación por dejar que su mundo estuviera en orden que empezó a salir con muchas chicas, obviamente ninguna duró más de cuatro días. Quizá su relación más larga fue con la primera con la que salió, Nazz, pero duró toda una semana solo por el hecho de que eran buenos amigos, y por suerte esa amistad no se vio herida por esa semana. Fue incomodo para los dos, se querían mucho como amigos que era tan difícil ser novios, tan raro, tan… incestuoso; quizá Nazz sí era como su hermanita.

Su rompimiento fue en medio de risas y al final compartieron un cariñoso y casto beso apenas rozándose. Qué gracioso, y penar que en su infancia Kevin estaba loco por ella, le gustaba tanto y fantaseaba algún día ser novios, y cuando ese día vino, aunque ambos se esforzaron, simplemente no funcionó. Pero algo bueno salió de todo ello, Nazz se hizo su confidente, Kevin sabía que podía llamarla cualquier momento y contarle todas sus inquietudes sin temor a ser juzgado y sabiendo que alguien realmente le escuchaba. No se había dado cuenta lo buena amiga que podía ser Nazz hasta que termino con ella, o mejor dicho hasta que ella termino con él.

Nazz había sido hasta entonces la persona en la que más confiaba Kevin, al menos para discutir cosas que le inquietaban, aunque ni siquiera con ella había compartido sus preocupaciones mas profundas, curiosamente había sido con Doble D con quien había compartido esas cosas en la soledad y tranquilidad de su garaje cuando juntos hacían mantenimiento a su querida moto, pero eso viene después.

Al poco tiempo que Kevin y Nazz terminaron fue cuando Kevin al fin pudo comprarse su tan deseada moto él mismo. Y la verdad, a la vista de todos, ese era su verdadero amor. Le había costado bastante dinero, probablemente todo el que había ahorrado en su vida, y no era una moto cualquiera, era realmente la más hermosa ante los ojos de Kevin. Y no la había comprado en un impulso irresponsablemente. Justo después del incidente en el baño con Edd, Kevin había hecho una cuidadosa investigación a fondo, ya sabía mucho de motos, pero nunca se había puesto de hecho a buscar una de verdad, fue a ciertas reuniones de motociclistas, ferias, y etc. de lugares dedicados a las motos, y en uno de esos eventos conoció a los Thunder Hearts más personalmente, ellos le habían visto en todos esos eventos y habían notado su gran pasión hacia las motos, por lo que decidieron conocerlo para ver si valía la pena; salieron totalmente encantados con Kevin y fascinados con su talento en los deportes, Kevin sintió que por fin había encontrado a la familia a la que realmente pertenecía. El líder del grupo prácticamente lo adoptó como a su hijo y le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber para tener una moto, como conducirla, como mantenerla, y como darle mucho amor. Él le ayudó a escoger la moto que mejor se adaptaría a su personalidad y necesidades, y también con todo el lio legal por lo que no necesitó de su padre "verdadero" para comprar y conducir su moto.

Después de aquel incidente en el baño Kevin había hecho un gran favor a Doble D, primero, recuperar su gorra, segundo, librarlo de los bravucones, y tercero y más importante, llenarlo de confianza y valor. Todo esto con total discreción sin que nadie, ni siquiera Eddy o Ed se enterasen; ni siquiera Nazz sabía todos los detalles del por qué ya nadie molestaba a Doble D o el cómo se había animado a entrar al equipo de natación, y más importante, cómo lo había logrado.

* * *

Un viernes al atardecer Edd vio como Kevin llegaba totalmente feliz en su nueva moto, tuvo tantos deseos de ir y felicitarlo o decirle algo, pero sabía que no eran así de amigos, en su lugar fue Nazz quien fue a felicitar a Kevin. Edd dio un gran suspiro y se apresuro a volver a sus estudios, pero minutos después oyó un grito.

- HEY! DOBLE D! ESTAS ALLI?! – indudablemente era Kevin llamándolo desde la calle. Doble D se acerco a la ventana y la abrió para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. – MIRA MI NUEVA ADQUISICION! HARE UNA PARRILLADA EN MI CASA PARA CELEBRAR, VIENES?!

- Claro, pero no es necesario gritar, Kevin, te escucho bastante bien. – respondió Edd con una sonrisa y le respondieron con otra. Eddy y sus padres habían ido a visitar a su abuela por lo que no llegarían hasta el día siguiente, Ed y su familia habían ido también a visitar a su tía, por lo que esa noche Edd estaba completamente libre y no había razón por la cual no ir con Kevin. Nazz y Rolf también estaban allí y más que todo fue una celebración bastante intima y agradable ya que todos se conocían desde niños.

- Qué te parece? Hermosa, no? – le preguntó Kevin un momento cuando estuvieron solo los dos frente a la nueva y flamante moto.

- Bastante peligrosa diría yo, pero sí, es una maravillosa muestra de la ingeniería mecánica. Espero también te hayas comprado un casco. – Edd podía hablar libremente con Kevin cuando estaban fuera del colegio. Kevin le mostró un flamante casco que hacia juego con la moto.

- Pero cuando vaya de paseo por la carretera me lo quitare para sentir el viento. – Antes de que Edd pudiera contestarle algo Rolf les anunció que las carnes ya estaban listas y se fueron a comer. Todos se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a hablar y a reír juntos, como si fueran los mejores amigos, inclusive Edd se sintió así. Vieron unas películas y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era media noche, por suerte todos vivían a unos pasos así que no se preocuparon, pero fue entonces cuando las cosas se fueron a otro nivel. Kevin sacó un trago que había comprado para brindar, bueno, en realidad uno de los Thunders le había regalado. Luego de brindar se quedaron con las ganas y Rolf comentó que su familia hacia la cerveza mas deliciosa de todas y que tenía unas botellas en casa. A los pocos minutos este volvió con lo prometido, pusieron música fuerte y jugaron video juegos porque sencillamente era incomodo ponerse a bailar entre ellos aun con unas copas encima.

- …n-no creo que sea correcto…- Edd intentó negarse con las cervezas, con un brindis era suficiente.

- Tranquilo Doble D, estas en mi casa, nada malo va a pasarte. – Kevin aun le tendía una copa. Edd se sintió un poco nervioso, pero tenía razón, eran sus amigos de la infancia, y solo eran cuatro personas, que podría pasar? Además, estaba con Kevin. Doble D suspiró derrotado y con una sonrisa aceptó la primera copa, la segunda, y la tercera.

Al poco tiempo, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, Nazz y Rolf volvieron a sus casas tambaleándose un poco. Rolf fue a dejar a Nazz primero y luego recién se fue él a su casa. Por otro lado, era la primera vez que Edd tomaba de esa forma, por lo que él realmente no pudo levantarse del sofá, Kevin y él se encontraban riéndose sin sentido burlándose el uno del otro. Kevin quien tenía más experiencia y resistencia seguía casi como si nada, obviamente con una tonta sonrisa y tambaleándose ligeramente de vez en cuando. Fue a meter su moto a su garaje y a asegurar toda su casa, luego apagó las luces y la tv, dejando solamente la luz de la sala encendida y la música con volumen bajo.

- …ya…debería… irme….Kevin…- dijo Doble D haciendo un intento inútil por levantarse.

- …Nah, quédate un rato mas hasta que se te pase…- le respondió Kevin mientras le servía otro poco y se sentaba a su lado.

- …y como esperas que se me pase… si me sigues dando más?... – rió suavemente Edd mientras seguía tomando.

- … no quieres?... entonces devuélvemela… - rió Kevin mientras trataba de quitarle el vaso a Edd.

- …nooo… aun no he terminadooo… - decía Edd moviendo el vaso de un lado a otro evitando que se lo quite mientras reía muy divertido. Por fin Kevin logró atraparle la muñeca y Edd dejo caer el vaso. – oh no! Lo ssiento mucho, yo limpia-! -pero Edd no pudo terminar de decirlo pues sintió ser jalado hacia adelante y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Kevin sobre los suyos.

Era puro juego, puro 'instinto' adolescente, esas cosas y más pasaban cuando dos adolescentes estaban borrachos, pero en cuanto ambos se dieron cuenta con quien lo estaban haciendo y qué estaban haciendo, todo el alcohol se les bajo, estaban totalmente sanos de un momento para el otro y entraron en pánico. No había pasado más que un toque de labios, ni siquiera era un beso como dios manda, pero ambos estaban totalmente asustados y se separaron inmediatamente, Doble D se quedo solo un segundo en shock y rápidamente se levanto y se fue directo a su casa, sin mirar ni un momento atrás. Kevin por su lado se quedo allí en la misma posición durante un buen rato. Qué acababa de hacer?!

* * *

- Viste lo que el Cabeza de Zanahoria se consiguió? Seguro es un regalo de su padre o algo parecido…ugh, me irrita, seguro se la pasara presumiéndosela a todo el mundo, quizá lo hizo para conquistar a Nazz de nuevo y que vuelvan…. Uhmm? Hola? Estas escuchando Cabeza de Calcetín? – Lo primero que vio Eddy al regresar fue la nueva adquisición de Kevin que solo arruinó su día. Estaban los tres Eds en casa de Eddy jugando videojuegos pero Doble D parecía estar totalmente ausente, tenía unas ojeras enormes y parecía estar un poco enfermo.

- Perdona, Eddy, no tuve una buena noche, quizá sea mejor que me vaya a descansar a mi casa. – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría, y lo primero que vio fue a Kevin, este le devolvió la mirada así que rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta. – Pensándolo bien, me haría mejor distraerme un rato con ustedes. – Doble D volvió a su asiento a lado de Eddy.

- Sucede algo? – preguntó Eddy un poco preocupado. Edd negó con la cabeza y trató de actuar como que nada sucedía, pero obviamente algo sucedía. Todo el fin de semana Edd se comportó muy extraño, siempre cambiando de opinión repentinamente, Eddy logró descubrir apenas que en realidad estaba evitando cualquier contacto con Kevin, pues Doble D huía de cualquier lugar donde este se encontraba, y lo peor era que Kevin parecía estarlo buscando, esto preocupo mucho a Eddy, que habría pasado?

Un día hace como un mes o algo así, después del receso, Doble D no volvió a clases y esto preocupó enormemente a Eddy, no lo vio en todo el día, y cuando fue a su casillero lo único que encontró fue una nota con la letra de Doble D que decía: "Tuve una emergencia y tuve que retirarme, todo está bien, te veré mañana en clases, por favor no vayan a mi casa. Eddward". Eddy había aprendido a las malas que si Doble D pedía que no fueran a su casa tenían que obedecer.

Cuando Eddy volvió a su casa fue directo a espiar la casa de Doble D desde su ventana. Parecía que aun no había llegado, pues todas las cortinas seguían cerradas por lo que se quedó a esperar. Cuando oscureció se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido y cuando vio otra vez a la casa de Doble D esta estaba con luces, pero aun con las cortinas cerradas, justo ese momento hubo movimiento y la puerta se abrió, alguien estaba saliendo de allí… Kevin?! Eddy entró en pánico y estaba a punto de ir a averiguar personalmente qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces otra sorpresa, Doble D se estaba despidiendo con una sonrisa, eso significaba que todo estaba bien, que Kevin no estaba allí en malos términos, pero de todas formas!

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían diferentes en la escuela. La rutina normal era que los Eds eran molestados un rato por alguien, pero ese día ninguno de sus abusadores les dirigió siquiera la mirada. Esto hubiera llamado más la atención de Eddy si no hubiera estando concentrado en otra cosa. Se moría por preguntarle a Doble D que había pasado y porque ayer estaba con Kevin. Pero Edd hizo como que nada hubiera pasado y sabía que si él mismo no sacaba el tema no era buena idea preguntar. Días después se dio cuenta que Edd y Kevin andaban en términos más amistosos de lo regular, pero aun eran distantes, se puso a pensar que quizá Kevin lo estaba de alguna forma atrayéndolo para algo malo, ya sea para aprovecharse de él, o para echarlo a perder.

La paranoia de Eddy se calmó un poco pues quizá solo era eso, paranoia. Pero esta volvió a crecer cuando Doble D empezó a evitar a Kevin ese fin de semana, algo había pasado la noche anterior, estaba seguro; a él no lo engañaba, Doble D despedía un olor a alcohol por más que hubiera intentado esconderlo, esas ojeras y ese mal estar era por la resaca. Que Eddy supiera, Edd nunca se había emborrachado pero parecía que la noche anterior lo había hecho por primera vez, qué otras cosas más habría hecho esa noche? Lo que sea que fuese parecía que tenía algo que ver con Kevin y no había terminado bien. Quizá este le había ofrecido algo más fuerte que una bebida, quizá incluso drogas y Doble D se había negado por lo que Kevin se había enfadado o algo y por eso lo estaba evitando. Millones de probabilidades en las que Kevin era el villano se le empezaron a ocurrir a Eddy. Se moría por preguntar, pero sabía que si Doble D no le había dicho ya algo era por algo. Sin embargo hizo lo posible para ayudar a su amigo, no le cuestionó y le ocultó muy bien de la vista de Kevin. Lastimosamente no podrían evitarlo el lunes en la escuela.

Tal y como había predicho, Kevin acorraló a Doble D en los casilleros justo cuando él había ido al baño por unos minutos. Apresuró su paso para intentar ayudarlo en lo que podía, pero antes de que él llegue Kevin ya se estaba yendo, y lo único que había hecho había sido decirle unas cuentas palabras a Doble D y le había lanzado una bolsa a su cara. Rápidamente fue donde Doble D estaba y le preguntó.

- Que es eso? Que sucedió? Estas bien?

- …ehh… si, tranquilo Eddy, al parecer todo fue un mal entendido y Kevin solo quería decirme algo y darme esto. – Dijo Doble D un tanto más tranquilo mostrándole el interior de la bolsa. Un traje de baño, lentes, gorra de natación y una toalla.

- Eh? – Eddy estaba totalmente perdido. – Lo estabas evitando por esto?

- Oh, te diste cuenta que lo evitaba?... – respondió Edd un poco apenado y decidió que su amigo merecía una explicación. Suspiró y le contó lo sucedido – La noche que viajaron, Kevin me invitó a su casa y bueno, paso algo y pensé que quizá estaría … err… enfadado conmigo, la verdad era que me daba mucha pena hablar con él – relató un poco sonrojado. – Pero todo fue un mal entendido, quiero decir, creo que olvidó lo que pasó y él solo quería darme el mensaje del profesor de gimnasia. Se supone que después de clases tengo que verlo en la piscina.

- a ver, a ver, más lento Cabeza de Calcetín. En primer lugar, porque fuiste a la casa de Kevin? En segunda, que sucedió? Y… desde cuando nadas?

- El profesor de gimnasia y Kevin me están ayudando a encontrar un deporte en el que sea bueno, ya sabes, para la universidad y eso. – Doble D ignoró olímpicamente sus primeras dos preguntas. – Hoy me toca natación, y como no recibí el mensaje a tiempo Kevin fue muy amable en conseguirme lo necesario. – La campana sonó y Edd dio por terminada la conversación. Eddy quería saber más, pero como Doble D se mostró con un mejor humor no quiso presionarlo.

- Doble D parecía un poco distraído hoy, Eddy. Creo que algo importante pasó mientras no estábamos. – Ed era muy observador a veces y su comentario hizo pensar mucho a Eddy.

- Nah, creo que solo estaba nervioso por la cosa esa de natación. – trató de quitarle importancia.

- Natación? Meterán a Doble D a la piscina? Y si el cloro está muy fuerte y hace que Doble D se convierta en un sirenito? O en un tiburón?

- Jajaja! Lo más probable es que en un sirenito! – Eddy y Ed volvieron solos a sus casas imaginando como sería si Edd se convirtiera en un pez.

* * *

Lo olvidó. Suspiro aliviado Edd. Kevin había olvidado lo que había pasado esa noche. No le menciono nada ni lo vio diferente, ni siquiera estaba molesto por haberse ido tan violentamente sin despedirse. Se sentía totalmente aliviado, pero su paz interna no duró demasiado, ahora que no temía por su vida su mente fue libre de analizar lo que había pasado esa noche. Kevin lo había besado.

No era que se sintiera espantado o asqueado por la situación, no era mentira que había empezado a desarrollar cierta atracción hacia Kevin más allá de la admiración como fue en un principio. Pero para su mente todo ello era un caos y se había asustado al extremo cuando Kevin lo había besado, su única reacción fue correr, huir de la situación porque aun no tenía claro sus sentimientos. Pero luego, estando en su casa, se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho de lo que no había hecho. Kevin le había besado y él no había respondido, había corrido. Y si ahora Kevin estaba enfadado con él? Quizá se sentía ofendido o herido? Que le iba a decir? Le gustaba, era cierto, pero se asustó, se asustó porque no se lo esperaba, no estaba listo, pero no quería perderlo por ello. Que iba a hacer? Lo mismo que había hecho esa noche, huir.

No tenía idea qué decirle, o qué hacer. Tenía miedo de que estuviera enfadado, pero más aun sentía mucha vergüenza por toda la situación. Cobarde, cobarde, había sido un cobarde, estaba siendo un cobarde. Y cuando le vio, huyó. Y cada que lo veía lo veía aun mas irritado y huía peor. Lo evitó deliberadamente todo el fin de semana, pero el lunes ya no habría escapatoria.

Kevin estaba furioso, y todos en el pasillo de la escuela podían notarlo, no miraba a nadie pero tenía la mirada fija al frente y empujaba violentamente a cualquiera que le estorbara en su camino. Cuando por fin visualizó a su "presa" sonrió maliciosamente y fue a arreglar los asuntos pendientes.

-Hey! Doble Dweeb! – gritó tratando de mantener la sonrisa mientras con un golpe cerraba el paso al muchacho y lo acorralaba contra los casilleros. Naturalmente Edd se asustó primero al escuchar el grito y segundo al sentir el golpe contra los casilleros; por más que se apegara contra los casilleros sabía que no tenía salida, el brazo de Kevin estaba a la altura de su cara y sabía que si intentaba irse por el otro lado, fácilmente podría ser atrapado.

-K-Kevin… Buenosdiasenquepuedoayudarte? – balbuceó Edd sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño y temblando ante la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo.

- No te hagas al inocente. Hay alguna razón en especial por la que me estés evitando? – preguntó Kevin irritado pero tratando de mantener la calma. Había pasado todo el fin de semana tratando de hablar con él, y cada que parecía encontrarlo o estar cerca de él, Doble D simplemente se escabullía y desaparecía. Doble D se sonrojó muchísimo y negó nerviosamente mirando cualquier punto menos a Kevin.

- Kevin! Eddward! Espero hayan traído lo necesario para hoy! – el profesor de gimnasia gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo y luego se fue al recibir como respuesta la sonrisa y pulgares arriba de Kevin.

- Lo necesario? A qué se refiere? – preguntó Doble D un poco asustado. Kevin puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a irritarse un poco.

- Por eso te estaba buscando, bobo! El profesor llamó el sábado en la mañana para decirme que hoy probaríamos natación y que trajéramos los trajes y todo lo necesario, pero tú me estuviste evitando todo el fin de semana y no pude decírtelo! – dijo gritando un poco esto último. Doble D se sintió un poco estúpido, en cierta forma se sintió más tranquilo, pero ahora estaba preocupado porque no había traído nada.

- Oh no! Y ahora?! No traje nada! – empezó a entrar en un poco de pánico. Kevin gruñó, puso nuevamente sus ojos en blanco y le lanzó una bolsa a la cara.

- Espero sea tu talla. Después de clases en la piscina directamente. – dijo Kevin en un gruñido y se fue un poco más calmado.

Doble D apenas pudo atrapar la bolsa luego de que se la estamparan en la cara, para cuando levantó la vista Kevin ya se alejaba con su usual pinta de chico malo y malhumorado, pero mucho menos irritado. Al abrir la bolsa se dio cuenta que Kevin se había tomando muchas molestias en él, pues le había comprado un short para la piscina, gorro, lentes y una toalla; todos negros con un detalle de dos líneas blancas como su gorra, y la toalla era roja. Se sintió un poco culpable por todo eso, ya que sí había evitado a Kevin deliberadamente y solo quería decirle algo simple, y por ello tuvo que tomarse esas molestias, tenía que agradecerle y disculparse con él luego de clases.

Kevin había olvidado lo que había pasado esa noche. Eso le aliviaba, pero al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón, lo entristecía un poco.

Trató de animarse y parecer normal todo el día. Pero ese beso aun le rondaba la cabeza y cada vez le era más difícil negar sus sentimientos. Y lo peor de todo, hoy después de clases ambos se verían en la piscina, con poca ropa. Qué haría?!

* * *

Kevin efectivamente había olvidado lo que había pasado aquella noche, pues después de lo sucedido había bebido un par de copas más y esto le había hecho olvidar y caer profundamente dormido. Sin embargo algo le decía que sí había pasado algo con Edd aquella noche, pues este lo había evitado olímpicamente todo el fin de semana, y como ni Nazz ni Rolf parecían haber visto algo significaba que había pasado justo cuando estos se habían ido. No estaba seguro en qué momento Edd se había ido, solo sabía que había sido después de que Nazz y Rolf se fueran y obviamente antes de que despertara con la llamada del entrenador.

Como Edd lo había evitado totalmente y no había podido darle el mensaje del entrenador a tiempo, Kevin tuvo que salir el domingo en la noche tratando de imaginarse dónde venderían cosas de natación a esas horas y en domingo. Por suerte recordó que uno de sus amigos motociclista tenía una tienda de esta naturaleza, le llamó y fue en su moto rápidamente hasta la ciudad. Abrieron la tienda solo para él. Kevin nunca se había imaginado cuantos tipos y formas de trajes de baño existían para hombres, sabía que para mujeres había un buen, pero los de para hombre no se quedaban atrás, y la verdad pensaba que era un poco más difícil escoger. Con la ayuda de su amigo decidieron por algo sobrio, masculino y sencillo, ya que iba a usarlo para la escuela, y claro con un mínimo de detalle que eran las franjas blancas similares a las que Edd tenía en su gorro. Pensó que una toalla roja le daría energía y así fue como compró todo lo necesario.

Al día siguiente se lo entregó a Edd sin darle tiempo a negarse y rogando haber escogido la talla correcta o tendrían un problema. Kevin esperaba que Edd fuera bueno en natación, ya que en los demás deportes resultó ser un verdadero inútil quizá por su miedo a las pelotas, pero como natación no las tenía esperaba que este fuera el deporte elegido, de otra forma tendría que entrar a ser porrista, se estaban quedando sin opciones.

Kevin le había dicho a Doble D que para que realmente lo dejaran en paz y empezaran a respetarlo tenía que formar parte de algún equipo de la escuela, y que ni ajedrez ni los de ciencia contaban; tenía que ser uno deportivo pues de esa forma también se entrenaría y podría sacar algo de musculo y no parecer un fideo andante. Doble D le dijo que simplemente él no era bueno en ningún deporte, Kevin le dijo que tendría que siquiera haber uno en el que fuera medianamente bueno y de allí empezaría a entrenar. Doble D le respondió que aunque existiera no había forma de realmente descubrirlo, y en eso Kevin le dijo que no se preocupara que ya tenía una solución. El entrenador adoraba a su atleta estrella y haría cualquier favor que este le pidiera, por lo que Kevin aprovechó esta situación y pidió ayuda a su entrenador.

- Eddward es un caso perdido, es un completo inútil. – había dicho el entrenador luego de oír el dilema de Kevin. – Y es el mejor reto que alguien me haya dado! No te preocupes Kevin, hare de Eddward un hombre de verdad!

- No lo fuerce si? Primero tenemos que encontrar algo en lo que se sienta cómodo y sea mínimamente capaz de hacerlo. – Kevin respondió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Su entrenador era muy entusiasta y le encantaban los retos, y la verdad Edd sería un verdadero reto. Si no encontraban algo en lo que Edd se sintiera bien y pudiera hacerlo entonces el entrenador escogería por él y lo convertiría en hombre quiera o no. Ese había sido el trato. Y el entrenador aun no perdía las esperanzas.

Kevin había decidido ayudarle y darle confianza con todo esto, por lo que siempre practicaban y probaban con él. Era el único estudiante capaz de jugar cualquier deporte en cualquier posición y hacerlo bien, así Doble D podía ver como se hacía y no tendría miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a un desconocido.

Sorprendentemente habían descubierto ciertas habilidades que Edd tenía ocultos. Cuando estaban probando con Football Americano se dieron cuenta que Doble D tenía una buena patada, y aunque había fallado tres veces en apuntar a la pelota a la cuarta había mandado a la pelota al otro lado del campo. El entrenador y Kevin estaban sorprendidos, lastimosamente Edd era un total inútil para correr y si veía a otro que se le acercaba se hacía bolita inmediatamente. En Baseball descubrieron que también tenía un buen brazo, pero una pésima puntería, sin embargo las bolas que lanzó, aunque no llegaron donde tenían que llegar fueron a una sorprendente velocidad y fuerza. Atletismo fue algo interesante de ver, obviamente era pésimo corriendo, pero era bastante bueno en los saltos, y curiosamente era bastante resistente, lo malo era que, como en las demás cosas, era un peligro con la jabalina y la bala, tenía fuerza y velocidad pero no puntería. No fue sorpresa descubrir que en el soccer hubiera sido un excelente goleador si hubiera podido apuntarle al arco.

- Por todos los cielos, Eddward! Es un arco! Un ENORME arco! No es tan difícil meter siquiera un gol! – el entrenador se estaba desesperando al ver tanto talento sin poder ser explotado.

El Basketball fue una total pérdida de tiempo, de nuevo, buen brazo pero pésima puntería y para aumentar, Edd tenía cierto terror a las pelotas por lo que no pudo atrapar ni una sola. El Tennis y el Volleyball fue casi la misma historia. Y hay que agregar que en todos los deportes que probaba de alguna forma Kevin salía levemente herido, pero como era fuerte, resistente y con súper reflejos no fueron nada graves, pero obviamente Doble D, al final de cada sesión, se la pasaba disculpándose con él.

Quizá con tiempo, paciencia y dedicación, Doble D podría ser bueno en cualquiera de esos deportes ya que en cada uno tenía cierto talento de alguna forma, lo malo era que no parecía disfrutar ninguno. Demasiado rudo, demasiado sucio, demasiada tierra, definitivamente Edd no se sentía cómodo en ninguno de ellos, pero aun así estaba dando lo mejor de sí porque él también quería encontrar un deporte.

- Eddward, eres un completo inútil – dijo el entrenador cuando estaban a punto de entrar al sector de las piscinas.

- Lo siento mucho entrenador! – se disculpó sinceramente Edd un tanto avergonzado.

- Sin embargo, no eres un caso perdido. Descubrimos con todo esto que tienes una buena patada y un excelente brazo, pésima puntería pero no necesitas puntería para lo siguiente. – Dijo el entrenador en tono dramático – Natación! Es la respuesta! Estoy seguro! … sabes nadar verdad? – Edd asintió nerviosamente – Entonces los dos! Vayan a cambiarse y calienten un poco, iré a hablar con el entrenador del equipo.

Kevin y Edd se dirigieron rápidamente a los vestidores a cambiarse. Luego de un rato Kevin ya estaba listo y esperando a que Edd saliera.

- uhmm… elegí la talla correcta? – se animó a preguntar Kevin luego de unos minutos. Doble D que aun estaba en el vestidor contestó tímidamente.

- A-afirmativo. Es solo que estoy teniendo algunos problemas con los lentes. Pero ya esta! – y finalmente salió. Kevin tenía razón, realmente parecía un fideo andante. No era huesudo como al principio se imaginó, tenía no más un buen físico para un nerd. Era delgado pero no huesudo, de hecho tenía una contextura bastante delicada, como el de una niña que lo hacía ver adorable en cierto sentido. Edd solía ser más alto que Kevin cuando niños, pero ahora Kevin era más alto por casi una cabeza. Kevin pensó que quizá la pubertad aun no había alcanzado a Edd. No, no parecía una niña, pero definitivamente aun le faltaba entrenamiento para verse como un hombre, por ahora estaba en un alocado intermedio, no cabía duda de que fuera un chico, sí, pero también se veía tan delicado y frágil como un príncipe.

Por suerte había acertado en su talla magistralmente, había escogido unos shorts apegados para que le fuera más fácil nadar; él sabía por experiencia que los bóxers sueltos o bermudas eran sumamente incómodos y hacían perder velocidad, sabía también que si hubiera comprado algo mucho más corto Edd no hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza como para salir del vestidor, después del incidente con las famosas tangas de Eddy en su niñez, Doble D evitaba usar algo remotamente parecido.

- Sucede algo? – preguntó Doble D un poco sonrojado. Kevin no se había dado cuenta que se le había quedado mirando largo rato.

- Me alegra saber que di en el blanco con la talla. – respondió Kevin simplemente y se dirigió fuera de los vestidores para hacer el calentamiento.

- Muchas gracias, Kevin. Perdona las molestias, te prometo devolverte todo lo que gastaste. – dijo tímidamente Edd mientras lo seguía y luchaba por quitar su vista del trasero de Kevin.

- ….Mmm… te diré algo. Si este es el elegido, considéralo un regalo. Si eres igual de pésimo que con el resto te cobrare el doble – Lo miro con una sonrisa maléfica totalmente divertido ante la expresión de Edd.

- uhmm….Daré lo mejor de mí. – fue lo único que atino a decir Edd.

Calentaron un rato al borde de la piscina mientras esperaban al entrenador quien llego en unos pocos minutos junto con el entrenador del equipo de natación, parecían ser buenos amigos.

- Listos? – dijo el entrenador detrás de ellos. – Al Agua! – y los empujo sin previo aviso enviando a los dos muchachos al agua. Como Kevin conocía a su entrenador pudo reaccionar a tiempo y entrar casi correctamente, por otro lado Edd no se lo esperaba y cayó al agua dolorosamente.

Kevin salió sin problemas mientras que Edd tuvo que luchar por ir a la superficie y recuperar la compostura después de la sorpresa, se había tragado un poco de agua en el proceso.

- No estaba listo! – protestó Edd.

- Bueno, al menos sabes flotar y no te ahogaste. – respondió el entrenador encogiéndose de hombros.

- Estas bien? – pregunto Kevin con una sonrisa pero un tanto preocupado.

- Estoy bien, gracias. – respondió Edd mientras se acercaba al borde y se acomodaba los lentes.

- Empecemos! Primero con lo básico. Kevin, nada unos metros estilo libre y luego vuelve. Eddward tu observa atento como lo hace y luego lo imitas, mismo procedimiento de siempre. - *Pheep!* tocó su silbato y Kevin salió. Lo hizo lento para que Edd pudiera observarlo bien. No era ciencia espacial, cuando Kevin volvió inmediatamente Edd salió, no era para nada difícil. – bien! Falta pulir detalles pero es un progreso, sigamos con los siguientes estilos, Kevin…

Cuando se aseguraron que Edd podía hacerlo sin problemas pasaron al siguiente nivel, velocidad. Tenía que competir con Kevin.

Kevin tenía tres velocidades, lenta, para mostrar los pasos, media, que era la velocidad estándar, y rápida, para las competencias. La meta de Edd era siquiera estar a la altura de la velocidad media. Y para sorpresa de todos, la supero por poco ese mismo día.

- Magnifico! Que piensas Eric? – dijo emocionado el entrenador a su colega.

- Mmm… es un principiante, pero tiene potencial. Mmm… está bien, lo entrenare, pero solo como un favor para ti, Chuck, si no avanza más que eso…

- Lo hará. – Esta vez fue Kevin quien habló. – verdad, Eddward? – Era la primera vez que Kevin decía su nombre completo, tenía una voz y mirada seria. Edd se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

- Me esforzare al máximo.

* * *

- Genial! Al fin lo encontramos, te gusta Doble D? – Kevin y él se dirigían juntos a sus casas. La natación había resultado todo un éxito tanto para el entrenador como para Kevin.

- S-si, es limpio y desinfectado, creo que encontré mi deporte. Gracias, Kevin. – Kevin se rio mucho ante el comentario de Doble D y este no pudo evitar reír también.

- Oye, que tal si vienes a mi casa y celebramos solos tu y yo? – Edd enrojeció por completo recordando lo sucedido hace unos días.

- Agradezco la oferta, Kevin. Pero creo que ya celebramos suficiente hace unos días. Además, es lunes y tenemos escuela mañana. – respondió Edd rápidamente ligeramente nervioso por como lo tomaría Kevin.

- Jajaja, cierto, cierto. Debo admitir que tome más de la cuenta, espero no haberme portado mal contigo estando ebrio. – Edd no sabía dónde esconderse.

- No, no, tranquilo, estuviste de maravilla. – mas rojo. –… Q-quiero decir…

- jajaja, qué sucede Doble D? – a Kevin le divertía mucho verlo así aunque no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de por qué estaba así.

- Nada! – no pudo resistir mas y uso su gorro para taparse la cara. Se detuvieron. Kevin lo observó con ternura por un momento y luego suspiró.

- Tonto.

* * *

Dicha celebración nunca se dio, después de ese día se fueron distanciando nuevamente, incluso tiempo después cuando Doble D logró entrar al equipo oficialmente solo había recibido una nota de Kevin en su casillero: "Felicidades por entrar al equipo, Tonto. Espero esta vez podamos celebrarlo. K." Pero eso había sido todo, no lo volvió a buscar pues había estado ocupado con sus novias y con las practicas de su propio equipo.

Con las practicas de natación, los estudios, sus amigos y etc. de demás cosas, Edd y Kevin se habían vuelto a distanciar un poco, nuevamente Kevin le llamaba "Tonto" aunque Edd sabía bien que no era a las malas, algunas veces lo empujaba por los pasillos pero más que todo jugando. Se podría decir que Kevin era el único que podía molestar a Doble D.

Pronto Doble D se dio cuenta que los juegos con Kevin, si bien eran amistosos seguían siendo bruscos, y que si quería seguir manteniendo su reciente "amistad" tendría que aprender a seguirle el juego o al menos a soportarlo como hombre. Estudiándolo mejor, se dio cuenta de que la amistad entre hombres solía ser así, algo… primitiva. Y quien más fuerte pegaba era el macho alfa. Kevin era el macho alfa en toda la escuela, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de tratarlo suavemente o dejarían de respetarlo. Antes, sí, lo hacía abusivamente, pero ahora lo trataba como a sus otros amigos, muchos dirían que no había gran diferencia, pero para Edd había un mundo de diferencia, esa sonrisa de complicidad que Kevin le daba todo el tiempo era lo que hacía que todo fuera diferente.

Sin embargo incluso eso dejo de ser suficiente, verlo con una nueva chica cada semana era doloroso, no poder ser parte de su círculo de amigos era amargo. Por suerte Edd tenía ahora sus prácticas de natación que hacía que se olvidara de todo o caso contrario habría estando atormentándose con esa situación todo el tiempo. Cuando por fin Edd había admitido apenas que sentía algo mas por Kevin había visto a este irse de su lado, estar con otras personas y estar nuevamente en mundos separados.

Siempre había sentido algo más por Kevin que simple admiración, incluso desde niños si se ponía a analizar bien las cosas. Quizá la razón por la que se sintió tan miserable tiempo atrás era porque el chico al que tanto había admirado en secreto parecía odiarlo y despreciarlo, y cuando había decidido que no valía la pena este le había mostrado que sí lo valía.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien, nada malo te pasará mientras estés a mi lado. – había dicho el pelirrojo mientras le ofrecía su mano. Tanto que lo estaba odiando minutos atrás y ahora esto? No opuso resistencia, no pudo negarse, esas palabras eran fuertes y decírselas a él era como disparar a un pato manso. No se lo esperaba, pero no dudó en tomar aquella mano, mano que lo había golpeado alguna vez, que lo había empujado, que hace unos momentos lo había abofeteado. No dijo nada, solo se dejo hacer. Kevin le ayudo a ponerse de pie y a limpiarse un poco la cara. Edd no lloró más. Incluso cuando se dio cuenta que Kevin lo estaba viendo sin su gorra solo atinó a intentar esconderse aunque sabía que ya era inútil.

- No me mires por favor – le había suplicado en un susurro mientras intentaba tapar su cicatriz con un brazo. Kevin lo detuvo y le obligo a verle a la cara.

- Ya te vi, pero si tanto te preocupa…- Doble D sintió cómo la gorra de Kevin se deslizaba en su cabeza y cubría apenas su cicatriz. – Pero me la devuelves en cuanto recuperemos la tuya, ok?

La cicatriz de Doble D le avergonzaba un poco, no por como la había obtenido sino por cómo se veía ahora. Era una cicatriz que empezaba casi en su frente y se extendía hasta su nuca y donde el cabello no había vuelto a crecer, parecía una enorme cortada desagradable, y aunque si quisiera podía taparla con su cabello si lo dejaba crecer lo suficiente había decidido optar por el gorro porque este mismo era muy especial para Edd. Bueno, su gorra original lo era, pero había dejado de usarla cuando le quedo pequeña y en su lugar había conseguido una completamente igual. Edd era apegado a su gorra no por lo que cubría solamente, si no por lo que representaba. Era el primer y único obsequio que había recibido de su primer amigo justo antes de no volver a verlo nunca más. Eran muy pequeños cuando se conocieron por lo que tanto para uno como para el otro sería imposible reconocerse, no tenía ni una foto o algo parecido, por ello tenía la esperanza de que aquel niño reconociera la gorra y se volvieran a encontrar, por ello siempre la llevaba consigo. Y aunque sabía que no era la original, el hecho de que esos tipos se la hayan quitado lo había alterado demasiado. Pero como Kevin de cierta forma había prometido recuperarla había sido también un punto decisivo para apreciarle profundamente más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al casillero de Kevin por una muda de ropa que siempre tenía por los entrenamientos, luego fueron a las duchas que por suerte estaban vacías ya que estaban en medio de clases. Por suerte Kevin tenía shampoo y jabón en su casillero y así Doble D pudo quitarse todo el refresco de encima correctamente, y para alivio de su cuerpo las duchas estaban calientes. Kevin también le dio su toalla y le espero afuera mientras se cambiaba. Cuando salió su labio aun sangraba un poco al igual que su mano, por suerte Edd tenía entrenamiento como enfermero y en su propio casillero tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios por lo que se curó él mismo y a Kevin también.

Mientras hacían eso Kevin le interrogó.

- Quienes fueron?

- Quienes crees? – Edd desinfectaba la mano de Kevin con su propia mano ya vendada.

- Dame nombres o no podré recuperar tu gorro, auch! Cuidado!

- Claro, das golpes y rompes espejos pero te duele un poco de desinfectante? Quédate quieto! – Edd intentaba curar a Kevin pero este se movía y escapaba demasiado.

- No cambies de tema, quienes fueron?

- Dan, Oscar, Ron y Karen. No me preguntes sus apellidos porque sabes muy bien a quienes me refiero. – respondió Edd aun un poco enfadado. Por supuesto que sabía muy bien a quienes se refería, esos tontos eran quienes más molestaban a todos.

- Lo tiene Oscar, es a quien le gusta guardar los trofeos. – respondió Kevin mas quieto mientras se dejaba curar. – para tu suerte me sé de memoria donde están sus casilleros. Pasaremos por el de Karen primero.

- Pero dijiste que lo tenía Oscar…

- Si, pero todos recibirán su castigo y el casillero de Karen es el más cercano.

- Que harás?

- Ya verás…

Doble D estaba por arrepentirse cuando se dio cuenta del plan de Kevin. Este forzó el candado del casillero de Karen y lo rompió, era un casillero bastante ordenado y totalmente rosa. Kevin sacó la posesión más preciada de Karen: su diario; destrozó lo que pudo de todo su maquillaje y cuadernos, agarró un lápiz labial rojo y escribió en su puerta: "encuéntrame en el estacionamiento después de clases. K" Luego se dirigieron al casillero de Dan, Kevin sacó su diario de conquistas que contenía el numero y descripción de todas las chicas con las que salía. Igualmente destrozó todo lo que pudo y dejo la misma nota pero escrita con un marcador negro. Para Ron el procedimiento fue ligeramente diferente, Kevin no rompió el candado, al contrario, se sabía la contraseña, escribió algo extraño y luego recién escribió su nota, no rompió nada de él. Luego por fin era el turno de Oscar, de él si rompió el candado y cuando abrió la puerta encontró una bolsa de papel y en su interior el gorro de Edd.

- Te lo dije, lo tenía él. – dijo Kevin entregándole la bolsa a Doble D quien la guardo rápidamente en su mochila.

- Podemos irnos ya? No quiero que nos descubran haciendo esto.

- Tranquilízate, nada malo te pasara. – a diferencia de los otros casilleros en los que tenía el cuidado de no dejar evidencia a simple vista, Kevin tomó todo el contenido del casillero y lo tiro al piso, cuidando obviamente de no romper nada. Dejo su mensaje en la puerta y se fueron camino al casillero de Eddy para dejarle una nota. Aun tenían trabajo que hacer.

Fue una lástima que no pudieran estar allí cuando los cuatro chicos descubrieron lo que le habían hecho a sus casilleros. Karen dio un grito al cielo y se puso a llorar y luego a gritar con rabia mientras corría al estacionamiento. Dan se puso pálido y corrió sin decir ni una palabra hasta el estacionamiento. A Ron casi le da un ataque al descubrir que alguien había abierto su casillero y aun peor, sabia su contraseña maestra, igualmente corrió al estacionamiento. Oscar la tuvo un tanto peor, los estudiantes que habían pasado antes por el lugar empezaron a reconocer sus pertenencias tiradas por el piso, algunos simplemente las tomaron y huyeron y otros se molestaron bastante, Oscar ya sabía lo que había pasado antes de llegar hasta su casillero pero rogaba que su ultimo trofeo aun estuviera allí, para su espanto no lo estaba y en su lugar encontró aquella nota. Sin dudarlo fue al estacionamiento apenas evitando la furia de los estudiantes.

- KEVIN?! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! FUISTE TÚ?!

- Devuélveme mi libreta ahora!

- Quien te lo dijo?! Quien más lo sabe?!

- Donde esta?! Devuélvemelo inmediatamente!

Cuando los cuatro se dieron cuenta que les había pasado lo mismo ya se imaginaban por qué era. Luego se fijaron que Kevin no estaba solo.

- Qué significa esto, Kevin? Ayudando a un nerd?! – Los cuatro sabían que aunque le atacaran todos juntos Kevin fácilmente podría con ellos, ni siquiera tendría consideración con Karen por ser mujer, por lo que intentaron calmarse y arreglar las cosas pacíficamente aunque estaban al borde del colapso nervioso.

- Verán caballeros y señorita, como estarán sintiendo ahora mismo, a nadie le gusta que toquen o tomen sus pertenencias verdad? – dijo Kevin también intentando mantener la calma, por él les hubiera molido a golpes primero y luego recién hablado.

- Por qué ayudas a este tonto? Vamos, Kevin, somos tus amigos, no te hicimos nada…

- Ustedes tomaron y rompieron algo que ME PERTENECE! Y yo hare lo mismo con ustedes, es lo más justo. – a vista de todos Kevin parecía estar totalmente calmado diciendo la cosa más obvia y trivial de todas mientras se encogía de hombros, pero internamente estaba muriendo de rabia mordiéndose la lengua y contando hasta mil para no saltarles y llenarlos de golpes.

- Que te pertenece? Qué quieres decir?

- Doble D me pertenece. Yo lo vi primero. – respondió Kevin, Doble D se encogió un poco ante la mención de su nombre. – Él hace solo Mis tareas y solo Yo le puedo molestar. Si por culpa de lo que le hicieron el día de hoy mi promedio baja solo una milésima no lo culpare o castigare a él, si no a ustedes! – esto último lo dijo en un gruñido y con bastante odio, parecía un perro o un lobo dando ladridos y gruñidos momentos antes de morder.

- E-está bien, Kevin, calma, no volveremos a molestar de ninguna forma a Doble D, lo prometemos. Podrías devolvernos nuestras cosas por favor? – en una manada cuando el macho alfa estaba demostrando su poder el resto se comportaba sumamente sumiso y eso era lo que sucedía ese instante, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a desafiar a Kevin.

- Claro – sonrió Kevin amablemente como si nada hubiera pasado. Aun seguía furioso sin embargo. – Pero para asegurarme de que cumplirán su palabra quiero que sepan algo. Karen, Dan, escanee tu diario y tu libreta, se lo mande a unos amigos y en cuanto yo o Doble D les digamos se lo mandaran a todos a sus correos, especialmente a las personas mencionadas en estos. – por suerte los del club de computación que en realidad se dedicaban a hackear y ese tipo de cosas le debían un par de favores a Kevin, obvio también le temían y respetaban por lo que hicieron todo el trabajo por él. - Ron, no importa si cambias de contraseña, igual la sabré, de todas formas ya descargue archivos muy interesantes tuyos, pero eso no importa, cualquier movimiento en falso y te juro que toda tu información desaparecerá.- Sí, esos hackers eran muy buenos, y por alguna razón miembros del club de fans de Kevin, harían todo por él.- Oscar, a ti solo te golpeare si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima a Dobl cualquiera de sus pertenencias, además recuerda que sé donde ocultas tus tesoros. – o en otras palabras: "sé dónde vives". Kevin puso una mirada sombría al terminar de decir todo esto. – Doble D les devolverá todas sus pertenencias, discúlpense y agradézcanle, pues yo quería además darles una buena paliza pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera. – Doble D se dio cuenta a tiempo de todo el plan de Kevin que incluía golpearlos a todos hasta dejarlos medio muertos, por ello le había suplicado que no lo hiciera, que con asustarlos era suficiente.

Doble D con la ropa y gorra de Kevin se acerco a ellos temerosamente y les devolvió sus pertenecías a Karen y a Dan quienes se disculparon y se fueron sin causar más alboroto, ambos totalmente pálidos por las amenazas de Kevin. Ron gruñó, se disculpó rápidamente y se fue molesto. Oscar por otro lado se había acercado y arrodillado ante Edd. WTF?!

- Realmente lo siento mucho, se que hice mal y no tengo perdón, pero te suplico, por piedad, puedes devolverme lo que había dentro de la bolsa? Era un papel, un insignificante papel, por favor, no lo veas, solo devuélvemelo. – Oscar era el segundo mas simpático de los cuatro, Dan era el primero, pero igual sabia poner cara de cachorro y dar lastima. Y pensar que ese idiota lo había pisoteado y humillado horas antes.

- Qué haces Oscar, ya lárgate, no hay nada que devolverte a ti. – dijo Kevin acercándose a la escena. Oscar vio suplicante a Doble D quien sintió un leve escalofrío.

- Es solo un papel, estaba en la bolsa, por favor…

- No! – Kevin estaba empezando a irritarse. Oscar se levanto un poco temeroso y esta vez se dirigió a Kevin.

- Esta bien, Kevin, entiendo. Solo te pido una cosa, no dejes que él lo vea. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó no sin antes decirle a Edd una vez más – Lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho. – Raro.

Kevin le pidió la bolsa a Doble D y sacó dicho papel que no habían visto antes, lo leyó, arrugó el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

- Edd, no te acerques a Oscar, entendido?

* * *

Cuando volvieron a casa de Doble D, Kevin habló seriamente con él, se disculpó por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado y como muestra de paz ofreció en ayudarle a cambiar toda su situación en el colegio, protegerlo de los bravucones, y enseñarle a defenderse por sí mismo, le explicó que lo que había dicho hace rato no era en serio y que nunca más le pediría que hiciera su tarea o algo parecido, pero que era mejor que el resto piense que aun lo hacía, al menos por el momento. Kevin le explicó también que lo más conveniente sería que practique un deporte y que él le ayudaría a buscar el correcto, y a partir de ello entrenarlo para defenderse por sí mismo.

Edd escuchó atentamente todo lo que Kevin le decía, toda la escena y las palabras parecían tan bizarras, Kevin en su casa pidiéndole perdón, ofreciéndole su ayuda, siendo amable; no veía ni una pisca de burla, falsedad o actuación, Kevin lo miraba a los ojos todo el tiempo y hablaba muy en serio. Qué lo había hecho cambiar tan rápido? No estaba seguro, pero por alguna razón no dudaba de ninguna de sus palabras.

- …Entonces… estamos bien? – Kevin le preguntó un poco dudoso, Edd no había hablado casi nada.

- …Es difícil… procesar todo lo que me dices, sabes? Creí que me odiabas. – respondió Edd con un dejo de tristeza.

- Jamás. – respondió Kevin quizá un poco rápido. – quiero decir… sé que mis acciones no dicen eso, pero la verdad… bueno… siempre me agradaste.

- Y por qué me golpeabas y humillabas siempre? – no era que se estaba haciendo al difícil o algo, realmente quería saber.

- … Porque soy un tonto, un idiota malnacido que se dejo manipular. – más parecía estárselo diciendo a sí mismo que a Doble D. Suspiró.-…nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, mis "amigos" me hicieron creer que era así como las cosas debían ser y yo les creí. Fui un verdadero imbécil… esas personas no son mis amigos, ninguno de ellos. Y no pienso escucharles más, hare las cosas a mi modo y como yo quiera… y yo quiero… quiero que tú también te libres de ellos.

- … - Doble D no sabía que decir.

- Sabes? Siempre me agradaste mucho, siempre pensé que tú eras de esas personas que realmente valen la pena. Tú no hiciste nada malo, no mereces que te traten como esos idiotas te tratan. Tú realmente… eres una maravillosa persona…

- Creí que solo querías tener tu consciencia limpia, Kevin. No creí… no creí que realmente me estabas viendo. – Edd apartó la mirada un poco asustado y apenado por lo que acababa decir. A Kevin le dolió un poco esas palabras, bueno, era obvio que Edd no esperase algo bueno de él, pero aun así dolía escucharlo.

- … si quisiera mantener mi consciencia limpia… iría a ayudar a todos los nerds y tontos que he molestado… y no voy a hacer eso! – Kevin se cruzó de brazos. – Solo me interesa que Tú y solo Tú estés bien. – Edd se sonrojó mucho al oír esas palabras y agradeció al cielo que Kevin haya apartado la mirada y no lo estuviera viendo.

- Gracias. – dijo Edd suavemente. – No sé lo que habré hecho para merecer tales palabras pero realmente las aprecio mucho. Solo espero que esto no sea un sueño. – cuando Kevin volteo a verlo otra vez vio la amplia y sincera sonrisa que Edd le estaba regalando, su corazón palpitó un poco más fuerte y se preguntó porque había perdido tantos años y no había provocado esa sonrisa antes. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y sentir más cariño por ese tonto. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo aunque no era algo que solía hacer pero igual tuvo el impulso, sin embargo sabía muy bien que a Doble D no le gustaba ser tocado y que hacer eso podría destruir la poca confianza que había construido ese día, y lo peor, haría desaparecer esa sonrisa, así que se contuvo.

- …entonces… amigos? – fue lo único que sé que le ocurrió y extendió la mano.

- Amigos! – respondió Doble D sin quitar su sonrisa. Kevin sentía que se estaba haciendo adicto ante esa visión. Estrecharon las manos y ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente ante el contacto.

Kevin sintió el peligro ese mismo instante. Y a partir de entonces su mente, con lo que se refería a Edd, fue un caos total.

Tonto.

* * *

_Perdonen mucho la tardanza, en realidad ya tenía escrito este capítulo desde mucho antes, pero estuve un tiempo sin internet y no pude actualizar. También me dio un cierto bloqueo por lo que el cuarto capítulo tardara un poco, pero tranquilos, ya tengo seis páginas escritas… lo cual en promedio es una tercera parte del capítulo. _

_De todas formas espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, quería detallar un poco mas lo sucedido y toda la cosa._

_Si encuentran algún error, tienen alguna duda, o parece que olvide hablar de algo no duden en decírmelo!_

_Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, ponen favoritos o seguir a la historia, y realmente aprecio mucho a quienes se toman unos minutos para comentar ya que los comentarios me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia._

_Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que la vida me lo permita n.n_

_**+Lykan Youko+**_


End file.
